


Hunted

by wildfrancium



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking human blood gives a mermaid legs for a short period of time. This is unknown to most humans and merman Michael and Gavin frequently drain humans so that they can be together on land. But they get sloppy when it comes to disposing some of the bodies and Geoff, a former FBI agent, begins hunting them. <br/>But is Geoff hunting them? Or are they hunting Geoff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> It'll pretty much be plot and then unnecessary gratuitous sex. Bare with me.

_There’s no such thing as vampires. Vampires are horror stories told to children to make them fear the dark. The media says it’s vampires, but I’ve seen these bodies before. The first time was a long time ago. So long ago I barely remembered. Reporters would have been better off saying it was an animal attack. Especially since it was an animal of sorts. But not vampires._

_This case is going to run cold in a matter of days. They always do. I’ve seen sixteen bodies in my lifetime. All drained of blood with the same bite marks. I don’t know why the police decided to make a big deal out of this case. Maybe because he was famous._

_They won’t catch their so called vampires though. Because there is no such thing as vampires._

_No. This is the work of mermaids._

 

-       _From the journal of Geoff Ramsey 9/28_

In the dark, as the group stumbled around drunk and high around the bonfire, no one noticed as one guy wandered from the mixture. They didn’t notice as he waded into the cool water calling out to a person he thought he saw. Over the laughter and chatter no one could hear the soft song that was drawing the boy out into the dark water.

No one saw the two figures circle him. He was too dazed by the sweet melody to care that webbed hands with sharp claws grabbed his wrists and pulled him under the water. Underwater, he stared into dark purple eyes. That was when he realized he couldn’t breathe. The face in front of him grinned. He began to struggle, fear bubbling up inside him. Those teeth were pointy, long and sharp and pearly white. Then there was a flash of green and another face appeared.

He struggled harder. The claws bit into his wrists and he screamed. Cold salt water filled his lungs and as his world went dark he was sure his captor was laughing.

 

Gavin stood on shore shaking his wet hair. Michael stood a few feet away bouncing on his toes. Gavin shook his head once more before brushing sand and dead scales off his legs. The boys stood naked on the dark shore.

“Come on, we gotta get the fuck off the beach,” Michael, the one with damp red hair and pale skin said. Gavin nodded. They linked their fingers together and began the walk up the beach.

Michael, born in the Arctic Circle under a full moon to the snow and the ice, was pale as the moonlight with hair brighter than fire and eyes the color of fresh plums. His arms and torso were painted with faint patches and swirls of light purple and silver. The backs of his hands, his spine, and ears were indigo. It was a common pattern for arctic mermaids.

Gavin on the other hand, was born in late summer somewhere along the Atlantic. Where Michael was solid, Gavin was lanky. His skin was darker compared to Michael. His brown hair was nothing spectacular. His purple eyes were muted. But his markings of deep blues and greens and gold would catch anyone’s eye. And that’s exactly what they did.

The two had been swimming this area of the Gulf since June. They knew how to slip through the dark, avoid the street lights, and make their way to storage locker.

The locker was common knowledge. Such lockers were all over the world lying in wait to help some poor mersoul. Inside were rows of clothes and shoes. The only rule was to replace what you took and if you didn’t rumor was some higher up came to collect your teeth.

Gavin and Michael ducked inside and quickly pulled on plain t-shirts and loose shorts. Michael put some shoes on and Gavin groaned.

“You know I can’t stand them Michael,” he whined. Michael rolled his eyes and clicked at him. “Hey you were the one that made the stupid human language on land rule,” Gavin retorted.

“Just come on I want to get somewhere safer,” Michael whispered. Gavin took his hand.

Their second stop was a gas station. Gavin wrinkled his nose as they passed ice chests full of dead fish. Michael elbowed him and they gathered their supplies. Chocolate, redbull, peanut butter, goldfish that were not actually fish but crackers, and lube.

“Cool tattoos man,” the guy behind the counter told Michael. Michael smiled, purple eyes glittering. Gavin hummed behind Michael. The guy behind the counter went slack and the boys walked outside with their collection and up the road to the motel. 


	2. Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sex scene I've written for this pairing so sorry if it's terrible. (And sorry for any mistakes)

Michael shut the door to their room quietly before reaching out and tangling his fingers in Gavin’s damp hair. He pulled Gavin close and kissed him. “Finally,” Gavin sighed wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael kissed harder, tugging Gavin’s hair and bumping their teeth as he snaked his tongue into Gavin’s mouth. He pulled back and scrunched up his nose.

“Fucking aftertaste of alcohol,” Michael muttered. Gavin grinned and kissed him softly.

“Always the same complaints with you, love,” Gavin murmured kissing Michael’s jaw.

“Ruins the mood,” Michael groaned letting his eyes fall shut. He tilted his head back as Gavin kissed his neck. Michael groaned again and pushed Gavin back before tearing his clothes off. “Can’t fucking stand clothes,” he panted. Gavin grinned stripping bare and clicked. Michael rolled his eyes pushing Gavin down on the bed.

“I missed the feel of your skin,” Gavin whispered capturing Michael in a kiss. Michael rocked his hips pushing their cocks together. Gavin keened.

“That’s what I missed,” Michael muttered repeating the action as they got hard. He held Gavin’s chin as he kissed him over and over again, pushing his tongue into his mouth again, but this time ignore the metallic taste of blood and the sour taste of alcohol. Gavin pushed up against the man above him already feeling hot and overstimulated. Gavin was propped up on his elbows hands holding the blanket underneath him. Michael’s other hand was wrapped around Gavin’s shoulder to steady himself. “Do you want it this time?” Michael asked hoarsely as he knelt back panting. Gavin nodded furiously.

“Hurry up,” he choked out rutting against Michael. Michael sucked on Gavin’s neck erasing any further words Gavin was about to say. He ran his teeth over Gavin’s pulse and then kissed down his chest. Michael ran his tongue over the colored swirls decorating Gavin’s body.  “Tease,” Gavin hissed pressing his palms to his eyes as he helplessly tried to move his hips to get any sort of friction. Michael had him well pinned, like always.

Michael tore open the lube with his teeth. Out of habit he clicked with disgust and coated his fingers. Gavin clicked back. “I’m doing this for you,” Michael reminded him pushing a finger into Gavin’s hole. Gavin sighed happily. “Because I’d really just love to fuck you instead of using this goo.”

“Stop … talking,” Gavin panted and Michael pushed in a second finger. They’d been doing this regularly enough that the prep was taking less time. Michael sucked on the head of Gavin’s cock in response. Gavin moaned pushing up to Michael’s mouth and then back on his fingers.

“Don’t know what you want?” Michael taunted and licked over the slit. Gavin groaned annoyed and wanting. “Do you want my cock or my mouth Gav?” Michael teased pushing a third finger in. Gavin tossed his head to the side and arched back hands fisted in the sheets. Michael licked from base to tip smiling as Gavin bucked and writhed.

Michael ran his clean hand through his hair as he lubed up his cock and then rubbed against Gavin’s entrance. “Look at me,” he ordered and Gavin’s lust filled eyes flew open. The muted purple was dark and mischievous. Gavin wrapped a leg around Michael, gently digging his heel into his back to urge him forward. Michael pushed in slowly as Gavin breathed slowly. Gavin’s heel pressed harder and Michael pulled out just to push back in a little harder. Gavin let out a deep breath and let his hands wander up Michael’s arms to his shoulders to his hair. He tangled his fingers in the mess of curls and pulled Michael down for a kiss.

Michael continued the slow paced despite Gavin’s heel in his back. “I love the breathy little sounds you make,” Michael commented knowing Gavin always tried to make as little noise possible. Gavin whined softly pushing his lips harder against Michael’s. Michael smiled and leaned back to pick up the pace.

Gavin panted, body flushed pink, eyes half closed, and sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He held Michael shoulders as Michael grinned and groaned and thrust deep into Gavin.

When Michael got the angle just right Gavin bit his lip hard, body arching all the way off the bed. Michael kissed his throat hitting that spot again and again until Gavin was jerking and trashing under him. He nipped the skin in the juncture of Gavin’s neck and shoulder.

“Michael!” Gavin squeaked tightening his grip on Michael’s shoulders. His sharp nails were cutting into the flesh. “Michael, Michael, Michael,” Gavin babbled as Michael’s pace turned almost brutal. Gavin’s neglected cock was hard and smearing precome across his stomach and as much as he wanted to touch it, he was afraid if he let go on Michael he’d lose it.

Michael’s eyes flashed knowing exactly how close Gavin was and sweating and breathing hard, he was eager to make Gavin lose it.

It didn’t take much longer. Gavin’s orgasm hit him like a rough wave. Gavin’s eyes rolled back, his mouth hung open in a silent scream, his back arched, his toes curled, and his nails left jagged cuts in Michael’s arms. Michael howled in success and pleasure as Gavin came making his ass clench tight around Michael’s cock.

Michael came a few thrusts later when Gavin was boneless and sweaty underneath him. Michael rolled off and they breathed heavily for a few minutes in silence. Michael’s fingers locked with Gavin’s and he pressed a soft kiss to Gavin’s cheek.

“It’s never not going to be worth it,” he whispered in Gavin’s ear. Gavin could only nod happily. 


	3. Bodies

_I think I was eight when I first saw a mermaid. There was this lagoon by my grandparents farm and they always told me not to get too close because people disappeared in there all the time. I’d go anyway._

_One day I went and there was a woman, a naked woman. She was the first woman I’d seen naked in person. I think. She was standing over a body that looked like it had been used as a chew toy. Before I could scream she started singing this song. The fear melted away and I felt like I was floating. She pushed the body into the lagoon and then she was gone._

_I didn’t know she was a mermaid until I put it together way later. I didn’t even remember all that until way later. Until Project … I don’t think I’m allowed to even say the name._

-       _Geoff 9/30_

 

“Hey are you that specialist?” someone asked when Geoff entered the police station just after one o’clock and already reeking of alcohol. He needed a stiff drink before doing this shit again.

“Are they calling me a fucking specialist?” Geoff laughed.

“They said you’d dealt with what they suspect did this?” the guy was uncertain now. Geoff shrugged.

“Yeah I’ve seen a lot of shit in my day. Show me the body.” Geoff was lead to the morgue inside the police station. “Are you FBI?” Geoff asked pulling on gloves.

“Yeah me and this new guy Haywood are heading the case. The higher ups, Burns, you know him? He was the one who requested you,” the guy explained.

“Yep knew him well. He was even kind enough to fire me,” Geoff commented pulling out the rack with the body.

“Fired? From what?” the guy asked. Geoff laughed.

“I saw too much, knew too much … they don’t have those handy mind erase things like in Men in Black so their next option was to fire us,” Geoff told him. The guys’ eyes almost bugged out of his head. Geoff laughed again. “I’m kidding. Now tell me about this kid. I read a bit in the papers.”

“He was last seen at a beach party on the 25th. His parents reported him missing that morning and ID’d the body at 10:54 that night. He’d been found and the corener said drowning was the initial cause of death, but after that his body was completely drained of blood though bites on both wrists, one on his neck, and a fourth in the groan region. Too precise for a shark and rather small. While the teeth weren’t shaped like human teeth, the bite marks match up almost perfectly.”

“Have there been other bodies?” Geoff asked surveying the bites on either wrist. “And was it the same thing?”

“Uh … no. It says the bites are similar but the bite on the left wrist matches the neck and the right wrist and groin area match. Whoever did it was going for major arteries.”

“Fastest way to drain a body,” Geoff offered as he turned the wrists over noting the finger shaped bruises. They were faint, but they were there.

“Do you think there’s some kind of cannibal out there or something?” the guy asked. Geoff thought about it. He wouldn’t be surprised if they ate the body, but he had no proof. Either way he didn’t really know if it’d be considered cannibalism.

“I have to go over some notes,” Geoff said taking pictures of the victim. “Then I’ll let you know.”

“Yeah okay. I just gotta make a report to Burns tomorrow,” the guy said. Since Geoff was planning on making a personal phone call to Burns he doubted the report would be needed in the end.

“Sure thing …”

“Jack. I’m Jack,” the guy said and Geoff nodded.

“Noted. See you later.” Geoff headed for the bar before going home.

 ========================================================================

 

Michael loved peanut butter. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Gavin liked chocolate, but occasionally he’d dip his fingers into Michael’s jar and have a taste.

The two lay on top of the bed covers eating their treats and drinking their redbull while changing channels on the TV. “There! There that’s what I was talking about!” Gavin exclaimed as Michael stopped on a news channel. Michael grunted.

“So we move up the coast a few yards. Just because they close one beach doesn’t mean they close them all.”

“But I like that area,” Gavin whined. “The water is always warmer.”

“Then go south you baby,” Michael laughed. Gavin pouted and stole some peanut butter. “I hate that bay. The blood is always full of alcohol. I prefer the pure stuff.”

“That’s cause you got pure blood when you had your first taste. Some of us aren’t so lucky,” Gavin pointed out. Michael ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“You know you could get better. Your voice is so strong, so powerful. You’ve seen it. Just because your tribe is growing weaker doesn’t mean you all are,” Michael reminded him. “And your voice is so beautiful. I’m always surprised I’m not caught in the spell.”

“Only you don’t like your voice Michael. Everyone else thinks it’s absolutely lovely,” Gavin said with a smile tilting his head back to look in Michael’s eyes. Michael blushed and clicked. Gavin sighed and lay his head on Michael’s chest. “Where are we going to reenter?”

“I was just thinking of going off the cliffs. Chances are no one will be around here and no one swims that area so we’ll be safe. The nearest tribe is along the shores of the Bahamas.”

“Someone will see the news though. Someone always does,” Gavin added softly.

“We will worry about that when the time comes. It’s not like we will ever be caught by the humans,” Michael retorted. Gavin sighed.

“But our people can and we’ve got rules.”

“Rules that we started breaking a long time ago. Rules that everyone has been breaking because they are stupid old world rules,” Michael told him. Gavin ate the rest of his chocolate. Michael kissed his forehead. “We can always just stop. Go back to our old lives, but I’d miss you. I’d miss this. I’d miss being together with you. Yeah I love wrapping around you and swimming with you, but this. This is so much more Gavin. It’s like we are linked together and I can feel your heart beat in mine.” Gavin smiled.

“I like when you talk like that and no, I don’t want to stop. We just have to stay one step ahead of everyone.”

“We always do,” Michael said with a smile. “Now come on. We have a little more time.” Gavin sat up and straddled Michael’s lap. He kissed Michael.

“I want you to use your mouth this time,” Gavin murmured. Michael ran his hands through Gavin’s hair and then down his back.

“So I’m just doing all the work this time?” he asked cocking an eyebrow. Gavin pouted.

“Please? You know how much I adore your mouth, love,” Gavin moaned. Michael rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips.

“Shut up,” he muttered and roughly pushed Gavin down on his back. Gavin grinned in success. Michael licked along Gavin’s left hip. Gavin played with Michael’s hair.

He moved down and pressed gentle kisses to Gavin’s thighs. He gently bent down and Gavin whined. “What? It’s your favorite place to feed. A nice fat vein,” Michael joked before kissing the spot. Gavin didn’t answer. He tightened his fingers in Michael’s hair instead. Michael wrapped his mouth around Gavin’s balls and sucked. Gavin let out a muffled groan. Michael rolled his eyes, sucking harder and wishing Gavin would make more noise. He wanted to hear him. He wanted to hear what he was doing to Gavin.

Michael ran a finger up and down the length before moving his mouth to the head of Gavin’s cock and taking it into his mouth. Gavin moaned a little louder and his grip on Michael’s hair loosened so that he was cradling the back of Michael’s head, guiding him.

Michael slowly eased more and more of Gavin’s cock into his mouth until it was nearly pressing against the back of his throat. Gavin tried to thrust up but Michael kept him pinned to the bed. He gazed up at Gavin who’s eyes were mere slits and his face and chest were flushed. Michael slowly bobbed his head running his tongue along the underside of Gavin’s cock making Gavin’s hand twist in his hair and his eyes fall shut. He was gasping as if he were dying and his legs tightened around Michael. Michael kept his slow pace. He wanted to hear Gavin.

“Michael!” Gavin choked out desperate to push up into Michael’s mouth. Michael dug his thumbs into Gavin’s hips leaving bruises. “Michael please!” Gavin babbled. Michael would have smiled if he could. He moved a little faster feeling Gavin tense beneath him.

Gavin came without warning, hands nearly ripping Michael’s hair out. Michael groaned as he concentrated on swallowing without choking. Michael pulled off Gavin’s cock and kissed the bruises on his hips.

“Still love my mouth?” he asked and Gavin grinned sleepily. “Good, but next time I’m coming on your fucking face,” he told Gavin kissing him. Gavin groaned.

 =======================================================

 

Forty-five minutes later the two boys stood naked on some jagged rocks overhanging the ocean. The moon was a sliver in the sky and the waves were slow and soothing. Gavin turned to Michael.

“Front flip for style?” he asked and before Michael could answer Gavin went diving off the cliff. He executed a perfect front flip before gracefully entering the water. Michael shook his head and took a running start.

He changed mid-air, scales catching the faint moonlight and flashing. He entered the water effortlessly just to swim around Gavin and wrap their tails together. Gavin pushed their foreheads together. Michael smiled and clicked as Gavin nuzzled his neck.

But then Michael was yanked away from Gavin and another tail wrapped around his. He was face to face with a very angry Lindsay.


	4. Gold Mermaid

“Burnie Burns.”

“Is this a fucking joke?” Geoff hissed into his cell phone. There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

“Look. This isn’t going to be like last time. I just want it or them to be taken care of before this gets out of hand. We’re calling it a shark attack for now.”

“Are you kidding me? I was fired because of this!” Geoff spat.

“You were let go. The whole team was need I remind you? If you don’t want to do the actual killing I can call in someone else, but you are the tracker I need. You got us the first one.”

“And it’s a mistake I regret every day.”

“Geoff let’s not stir up the past. Things weren’t handled right and there’s nothing we can do about that now. But we are under strict orders to keep this all out of the public eye,” Burnie explained.

“Then why am I with these officers? They don’t know anything about Project Underwater.”

“They are the ones that replaced the team. I lost two good scientists and four good agents because of that project. I still haven’t got good agents, but these guys are under orders to follow your lead,” Burnie said.

“I don’t do FBI shit anymore. I’m a freelance investigator,” Geoff said bluntly. Burnie snorted.

“Yeah and how shitty is that pay? Look we are paying you double then what you got when you were let go.” Geoff was quiet. He needed the money. Morals be damned.

“I’m not going to be the executioner, you can find someone else for that job,” he told Burnie.

“So you’ll find them?” Burnie asked a hint of relief in his voice.

“There are two of them and six bodies in a fifty mile radius. It’s never easy, but if they remain this sloppy I can find them.”

“Good. Keep me updated and let me know if you need anything.”

“Yeah I will,” Geoff said.

“And Ramsey? Just thanks … I know that shit was hard on you,” Burnie added quietly.

“As I said. I won’t be the executioner.” Geoff hung up and sighed. Two years ago Project Underwater had collapsed and two years ago he was sure he’d never be dealing with mermaids again. But the past never seems as far away as it should be. It’s always there to bite you in the ass. Geoff headed towards the ocean.

 =======================================================================

 

Lindsay was the kind of mermaid the stories were about. Born on the Summer Solstice of the coast of Madagascar to an ancient clan. She was a descendant of the original eight, a daughter of Calypso. The females in her line had never tasted blood of the humans or walked on two legs. They were the keepers of the sea, rulers of the sea. Her clan was the only remaining clan to follow the ancient ways. She was powerful and she was feared.

Her hair was waist length and where Michael’s hair was the color of fire hers was the color of blood. Strands were braided with seaweed and decorated with shells and pearls. Around her neck hung necklaces of matching shells and other deep sea treasures. Her tail was gold and bronze matching the fins along her spine and the markings on her sides and arms and face. Her voice could easily drown a hundred men in a blink of an eye.

And Michael was hers.

She had left her clan in search of a mate and had happened across Michael near Norway. She liked his hair. She’d been a welcomed guest in his clan where they called her a ‘gold mermaid’ as only pure descendants of Calypso were gold in coloring. If she were to drink human blood, as females in her lineage had done before, her marking and coloring would shift to a dull yellow and orange. Her daughters would be born gold as she was, while her sons were resemble their father.

Michael had nearly gone out of his mind from her attention. She’d spend night after night braiding and redecorating his hair. They spent their days exploring the ocean near his clan, but soon the two made their choice to venture out on their own. When Lindsay was ready to give birth, they’d return to one of their clans or find another to join.

They found Gavin dismantling fish traps near Japan. It was a dangerous game and while fish were his main food source he felt sorry for the ones in traps.

Michael had been instantly drawn to Gavin and Gavin was instantly drawn to Michael. It was common practice for mermaids to have multiple female companions and same with males. They had one mate, but many lovers.

 

Lindsay held Michael’s gaze. He was afraid to look away from her death glare. She had been spending time in the warm waters of the Caribbean with some of their friends, so he was surprised she was here. Gavin clicked nervously.

“Stop,” Lindsay said to Michael. He gave her a confused look. “I know what you’re doing. You are playing a dangerous game.”

“We are always careful,” Michael said softly. She clicked in response.

“Don’t try to fool me Michael. You are feeding in one spot, that is one rule broken, you aren’t properly destroying the evidence, rule two broken, and you are doing it day after day. That is three rules broken right there!” she said in disgust. He lowered his eyes.

“We will be more careful,” he said trying to sound earnest.

“I need you to be,” she said holding him tighter. “I can’t lose another.”

“You won’t lose me,” Michael told her nuzzling her neck. Gavin wrapped around them.

“I’ll keep him safe,” Gavin promised and she held them tight.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” she told him. Gavin clicked happily.

“Do you want to stay here with us? Or go back?” Michael asked after a moment.

“I’m going back down. I’m needed there,” she said. Michael nodded. She clicked as she nuzzled his neck.

“We’ll be back soon. We just want to do some more exploring,” Michael said and she clicked again. Gavin gave them some room. Michael tilted her head up and kissed her. She hummed and wrapped his tail tightly around hers. When she sang he wanted to explode into a million stars. He cupped her face and clicked lovingly. She smiled and kissed his nose.

Then she was gone.

 

Gavin swam up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around his torso. “We have a few hours til dawn, love,” Gavin murmured. Michael nodded.

“Let’s find some poor human,” Michael told him and the two headed towards the shore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael does not hate Lindsay! I promise you.   
> I was rereading the last few sentences and it kind of sounded like he was about to ignore everything he promised her and such, but I assure you that is not the case!


	5. Mourning

_All this work with mermaids, rereading the old files, the ones that weren’t shredded, brings up memories I’ve worked hard to forget. I can still picture her perfectly. The first day I met her she was cutting her hair, her beautiful long hair. She told me it was a pain._

_She was sitting on a stump. There was this path up above the beach. I was walking my dog and then there she was cutting her hair._

_I sat with her until she finished. I even helped her even it out. And then she walked with me. I saw her every day after that. There was barely a moment without her. She was everything to me …_

_I can’t. I don’t want to be remembering these things. I promised myself that the past would stay the past. All these memories will just make this job harder. She’s gone now._

_But god, she’s always standing there in the back of my mind._

-       _Geoff 11/3_

 =====================================================================

 

“Fuck I love the way you look on your knees with my cock in your mouth,” Michael groaned gently holding the back of Gavin’s head as he thrust. He was going slow pushing deeper and deeper despite Gavin’s protesting gag reflex. Gavin just stared up at him with blown pupils and watering eyes.

Michael played with Gavin’s hair as his thrusts got rougher. Gavin choked, but Michael didn’t let up. Gavin’s nails dug into Michael’s thighs as he focused on breathing and relaxing. Tears left tracks down Gavin’s cheeks as each sharp thrust caused momentary gagging. Michael whispered soothing words as he inched closer to climax. Their eye contact never broke.

Not even when Michael was coming all over Gavin’s face.

Gavin finally sat back on his heels wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and gulping in deep breaths of air. Michael knelt in front of him wiping drool and come off his lips and chin before kissing him.

He pressed his forehead to Gavin’s after a moment. “I love it so much.”

“Good because I’m dying,” Gavin whined. His voice was absolutely wrecked. Michael groaned and kissed Gavin harder.

Michael moved one hand down to join with Gavin’s hand. Michael brushed Gavin’s hand aside and took hold of Gavin’s cock stroking it slowly. Gavin clicked and Michael grinned and moved his lips to Gavin’s jaw. He kissed his way up to Gavin’s ear and then gently nibbled. Gavin let out a half gasp half moan.

“Hate … that,” Gavin gasped when Michael nibbled again. Michael let out a short laugh and ran his tongue down the side of Gavin’s neck yanking his head to the side by his hair. Gavin had one hand tightly threaded in Michael’s hair and the other wrapped around Michael’s wrist constantly urging him to go faster. Michael ignored him and continued licking and sucking on Gavin’s neck and throat.

He thumbed the slit over and over again making Gavin’s breath hitch higher and higher. He smeared precum round the head before finally trailing his fingers back down  to the base. Gavin let out a choked sob of relief becoming nearly boneless in Michael’s arms. Michael smiled against his neck.

“I’ve got you,” Michael murmured tenderly as he ran a hand down Gavin’s spine. He shivered and went tense when Michael began playing with the head again. Michael kissed his jaw and then his parted lips taking away his air. Gavin’s eyes rolled back as he came and Michael let him breathe.

Gavin slumped forward in Michael’s arms resting his head against Michael’s chest as he breathed heavily. Gavin’s hands absently stroked Michael’s back as Michael held him stroking his hair.

“We’re swimming down to the Caribbean after this aren’t we?” Gavin said still panting. Michael nodded.

“Yes. We need to be with Lindsay. Then we will be back.”

“I don’t want to move Michael,” Gavin complained. Michael laughed and helped Gavin to his feet.

“Come on. You’ll get to rest later.”

“Mmm,”Gavin hummed and kissed Michael.

 ===================================================================

 

Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay lay in a field of seaweed. The sun shone through the crystal blue water down on them. Occasionally someone would click or hum, but mostly they just lay there heads together in a circle in silence. Colorful fish and the occasional turtle swam above them oblivious.

They all held hands. Lindsay had a habit of running her thumbs over their knuckles and Gavin would frequently shift and squeeze their hands. Michael was just constantly moving his hands. He had restless energy Lindsay said.

Eventually Michael broke his hold on Gavin’s hand and swam above Lindsay. She looked at him with sad eyes. He wrapped their tails together tightly and cupped her face pushing their foreheads together.

“Sing,” he urged. She clicked and averted her eyes. Mermaids didn’t cry. They had mourning songs and they had sad songs. They had songs for happiness, love, and pain and each was specific to the mermaid. Michael wanted her to sing. Lindsay shook her head and Gavin squeezed her hand. He started his song of mourning. It hurt Michael’s heart to hear it and he knew it hurt Lindsay too.

Gavin’s song got stronger and Michael joined in unable to resist. He tightened his tail around Lindsay and nuzzled her neck singing softly. She pulled both boys to her chest and let her song burst. Michael felt like he was hit with a tidal wave and even Gavin’s song faltered as Lindsay’s strong melody surged through the water around them.

The fish and other creatures were long gone, driven away by the music. The three sang together holding each other tightly.

Five summers ago Lindsay’s mother was killed in a whale attack. Michael remembered that moment. Lindsay heard her mother singing out oceans away and the song she screamed had made Michael sick. There was so much fear and terror and sadness. He’d chased after her until her mother’s voice and presence disappeared from the water.

It was a weird feeling that affected all merpeople. There was a sense when the life of someone was extinguished. Most of the time Michael thought it felt like a breeze on his skin even when he was deep underwater. But the closer you were to the mermaid the stronger the feeling.

Michael once saw a commercial on the TV for candles and when he watched the man on the screen blow the flame out, he knew exactly what it felt like to lose someone. Their life was there and then instantly it was smoke lost in the sea.

Lindsay sang for hours. Her song was answered by others far away, mermaids, whales, and dolphins alike joined her mourning. Gavin swam away at some point only to return with flowers he proceeded to braid into Michael’s hair and Michael wove them into Lindsay’s hair.

Her song changed from mourning to soothing as the sun sank low and was replaced by the moon. “Have you been having fun on land with Gavin?” she asked Michael. They were again lying on the bed of seaweed staring up at the water watching Gavin swim back and forth chasing various fish.

“More than that. It’s like when we mate and we sing, that feeling. It’s like the song for pleasure but it’s physical instead of only mental and chemical. Yes we connect when we mate, but that doesn’t feel like anything … but with Gavin. When I connect with him it’s like the sun rising.”

“Is my mating with you not good enough Michael?” she asked and he looked at her alarmed.

“Never. While Gavin is the rising sun you are the moon and the sky and the stars and the wind. Without you I would wander lost in the ocean!” Michael exclaimed. Lindsay smiled. He pouted realizing she was teasing him.

“I like hearing it Michael. It’s nice to hear,” she said and hummed happily. “But we touch too. Does it feel like that?”

“Yes, but like that and the song for pleasure,” Michael tried to explain.

“But without song?”

“Yeah it’s … human body parts go into other parts.”

“I know how sex works Michael. I was educated,” she laughed. “I just can’t understand how you can feel without song.”

“It’s harder,” Michael admitted. “But Gavin is a good lover.”

“And you are a good lover as well Michael,” Lindsay told him. “And don’t be afraid to show it. I watch you hold back, but I don’t mind. Gavin is gentle and he needs you as I need you.” She tightened her tail around Michael’s and kissed him. “Thank you for being here.” Michael smiled.

“I’d do anything for you,” he said and kissed her. She clicked happily as he nuzzled her neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies for any mistakes. I was over eager to post this chapter.


	6. Rain

_I’m dreaming about her now. I wake up and I can smell her. It’s like she’s there or a ghost of her is. And it’s driving me insane._

_………… fuck I miss her._

-       _Geoff 11/8_

 

Geoff got a call a few minutes past eight in the morning saying they thought they found another body. He was at the morgue twenty minutes later.

This body was completely chewed up as if the attacker made a poor attempt to cover up what they had done. “Bite marks are the same,” Geoff told Jack after five minutes of surveying.

“And here we thought the trail was running cold,” Jack laughed.

“We need surveillance in the town. I want the beaches patrolled for forty eight hours,” Geoff stated. Jack nodded. “As well as the beaches in the surrounding area.”

“We’ve been doing that. The town surveillance stuff,” Jack said.

“And nothing?” Geoff asked.

“Haywood said there was a robbery at a gas station,” Jack told him.

“What was taken?”

“The money in the register. The guy who did it claimed the guy didn’t even put up a fight. It shows on the tape too. He just stood there and let the guy rob the place,” Jack explained.

“Bring the guy in for questions as well as the guy working at the gas station. And I want a copy of that tape.”

 ==========================================================================

 

“Come on get out of the rain!” Michael called as Gavin continued to stand outside the motel in the pouring rain. He stood with his face tilted to the sky and palms open. Michael leaned against the door frame. Gavin caught water in his mouth and spit it out like a fountain and Michael shook his head. “Get the fuck in here, idiot,” Michael laughed.

“It’s so nice though Michael. When was the last time we played in the rain?”

“We were in the Mediterranean two months ago and there was that storm and we sat out of the reach of the waves remember?”

“You’re no fun Michael,” Gavin complained and wrapped his wet limbs around Michael. Michael kissed him running fingers through his wet hair.

“I spend my life in the water. Besides I don’t care for fresh water.”

“Picky,” Gavin chimed kissing Michael. Michael pulled Gavin’s hair making him groan.

“Just get in here,” he muttered pulling Gavin into the dimly lit room and kicking the door shut behind him. He kissed Gavin before pushing him down on the bed and straddling his lap.

“What are we doing tonight?” Gavin asked playing with the hem of Michael’s shirt. Michael pulled it off arching into the motion. Gavin ran his hands over Michael’s pale skin. He paused to tease one nipple. Michal ran a hand through his own hair and cocked an eyebrow at Gavin. So Gavin pinched both nipples and Michael gave a satisfying grunt before leaning down and planting a kiss on Gavin’s jaw.

“I wanna tear these fucking clothes off you,” he murmured in Gavin’s ear. Gavin groaned.

“They’re uncomfortable,” he said playing the innocent. Michael smirked and stood up on the bed and stepped away from Gavin.

“Then get fucking undressed,” Michael grinned. Gavin scrambled to take off his soaked clothes as Michael stepped out of his shorts and continued to stand over Gavin on the bed. Michael stroked his hardening cock as he watched Gavin get stuck in his shirt. He let out a small chuckle. Gavin clicked at him unhappy. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin who was now out of his shirt. He kissed and sucked on his neck. Gavin sighed happily.

Michael pulled Gavin back so that he was sitting flush against Michael’s chest. Michael had a hand buried in Gavin’s wet hair pulling his head to the side so that he had more of his neck to run his lips and tongue over. Gavin shivered and moaned quietly. He had a hand on his cock stroking slowly.

Gavin let his fingers ghost over the length before paying particular attention to the head and the slit. He bit his lip trying to hold back the moans. Michael’s nips and hard cock digging into his back weren’t helping though. Michael let his free hand play with Gavin’s nipples. That made Gavin louder. Michael often forgot how sensitive Gavin could be. He smiled against his neck and moved on to kissing his shoulder as he tweaked and pulled at Gavin’s nipples.

Gavin’s grip on his own cock had gotten tighter and he stroked faster. He played with his balls with one hand and pressed his thumb roughly against the slit with the other. His noises were obscene and made him turn bright red. Michael loved it.

“Louder,” he encouraged Gavin. Gavin could only moan. Michael gave another tug to his nipple and Gavin gasped. “I love all your pretty little moans. It means I’m doing this right.”

“Dunno how you couldn’t,” Gavin gasped taking a deep breath and reaching back to thread his hands in Michael’s hair. If he kept touching himself he was going to come before they got to the good part.

“Is this your signal for me to fuck you?” Michael asked tilting Gavin’s head back and kissing him.

“Maybe,” he panted. Michael ran his hands along Gavin’s inner thighs and then stroked his cock a few times. Gavin writhed and keened. His hands locked around Michael’s wrists.

“Stop or I’ll come,” he gasped chest heaving. Michael smiled and wrapped arms around Gavin and bent him forward. Gavin managed to hold himself on all fours as Michael kissed down his spine. Gavin was clenching and unclenching his muscles in vain attempt to distract himself from his throbbing cock. Michael playfully smacked his ass. Gavin let out a yelp. That didn’t help.

Michael worked two fingers deep into Gavin as he stroked his back running delicate fingers over the colored patterns on Gavin’s skin.

“Sometimes I wish we could do this with our natural bodies,” Michael blurted out.

“We have different ways,” Gavin said quietly. Michael was teasing his entrance with a third finger and Gavin was sure he was going to explode soon. So naturally Michael would choose that time to talk.

“I’m going to hold you so tight when we get back in the water. Right now all I want to do is wrap tightly around you and feel you there with me.”

“Right now … all I want is you inside me,” Gavin grunted pushing back on the three fingers. Michael smiled and slapped his ass again.

“I want that too, stupid. I just … your skin is still damp and you smell like the ocean and all I can see is your beautiful tail. I fell in love with those scales, those colors.”

“Michael!” Gavin snapped turning his head. He was flushed, panting, and sweaty and he’d rather have Michael’s mouth on him rather than talking about him. Michael pulled his fingers out and Gavin groaned in dismay.

“Hush I’ll give you what you want … you want my nice big cock don’t you?” Michael teased rubbing his cock against Gavin’s hole. Gavin bowed his head and nodded. Michael slowly pushed in deep, leaning forward and tracing the patterns on Gavin’s skin with his tongue. Gavin moaned arms giving out and he pressed the side of his face to the bedspread. It was scratchy but he couldn’t care less as Michael started to evenly thrust.

Gavin felt like he was burning. On hot days they’d lay out on the rocks for too long and it was like that heat but it was radiating inside of him. His muscles were tense and he was hyper aware of his heavy breathing and sharp moans as Michael pushed deeper. Strong hands held his hips and he was powerless under Michael. He loved it. His cock hung heavy and needy between his legs. His balls felt heavy. His eyes were barely open. His mouth was dry and his skin was hot, but he wanted nothing more.

Michael lifted Gavin up so that he was on his knees as Michael thrust up into him. Gavin’s cries became needier and more breathless as Michael rutted up against his prostate. Gavin had his head resting back on Michael’s shoulder and his hands digging into Michael’s hair. Gavin arched and pushed back to meet Michael’s thrusts.

“Fuck!” Gavin sputtered when Michael pinched his nipples simultaneously.  Gavin canted his hips thrusting useless into the air in front of his. Michael laughed happily kissing Gavin’s jaw and neck. Gavin was needy and desperate as fucking himself on Michael’s cock when Michael paused. Michael sloppily kissed Gavin who continued to rock back on Michael’s cock panting raggedly with his eyes practically rolled back.

He generously wrapped a hand around Gavin’s cock and two strokes later Gavin was coming moaning with relief tightening his grip on Michael’s hair and pulled as he shuddered and finally relaxed against Michael’s chest. “Fuck,” Michael said through clenched teeth.  He kissed Gavin’s jaw groaning and thrusting faster.

“Now who’s impatient?” Gavin said breathing heavily. He sucked in air as Michael finished.

 

They lay next to each other eating their chocolate and peanut butter and listening to the rain outside. Gavin absently played with Michael’s hair and Michael hummed happily.

“I like your mating song,” Gavin said quietly and Michael blushed.

“You said you’d go far away,” Michael grumbled. Mermaids who lived in larger group or even in clans weren’t shy about mating in front of others. Michael and Lindsay hadn’t mated while with a clan and Gavin was the only loved and Michael always shooed him off. “And you’ve heard it before. We’ve sang together plenty of times.”

“I didn’t feel like going as far. I was playing with a pod and I could hear it. And it’s slightly different when you’re with Lindsay.”

“Ugh stop talking about it I hate my voice,” Michael said shoving Gavin gently. Gavin grinned.

“We love your voice my little Michael,” he murmured and rubbed his nose against Michael’s before pushing their foreheads together.

“I’m turning on the TV,” Michael grumped. He turned it on and flipped through the channels until something caught his attention. Gavin turned his attention to the TV and then glanced at Michael. “Well, well, well looks like things just got interesting.” The police alert ran across the screen again.

 

**Police on the lookout for two young males believed to be involved in a string of deaths plaguing the beaches. Last seen in the bay area. Any suspicious activity to be reported.**


	7. Freeze

_I thought I’d gotten through this. I thought I was done thinking about her every single minute of the day. She’s the last thing I think about before sleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up. She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone I keep telling myself. But that seems to make the memories attack harder._

_Like I was thinking about how she loved my dog. She’d never had one and I thought it was her family was allergic or something. It didn’t make sense until later. Until the end. But I think my dog misses her still. I don’t walk along the beach anymore. Not since she left. Every once in a while he tries to get me to walk to the beach. But if I go to the beach I’ll probably try to drown myself to be closer to her again._

_Maybe that’s why I’m even dreaming of her because I’m staying close to the beach to watch. Or maybe it’s because I wonder what she’d say if she knew what I was doing._

_No._

_No I know what she’d say. She’d tell me to stop and then she’d try to stop them on her own. Maybe she could. I wish she would. I want her to show up and make it all stop. Make it all go away._

_………… and maybe that’s why I took the job. Maybe that’s why I’m putting up with all this mermaid shit again._

_I am stupidly hoping she’ll come back._

_I just want her to come back._

_Please come back._

-       _Geoff 11/10_

_============================================================================_

 

Michael and Gavin walked down the street in silence. Rain fell steadily around them. It was nearing dawn. Gavin held Michael’s hand tightly and kept shooting him worried glances. He hadn’t broken down until they were laying in the tangle sheets eating chocolate and peanut butter.

Michael hadn’t been eating and then the tears came. Gavin had been so caught off guard and alarm he almost ran to the ocean for help. But Michael just clung to Gavin and sobbed. Gavin held him tightly and Michael told him he didn’t know if the tears were happiness or fear.

Lindsay was carrying two babies. It was a blessing and a curse. It was rare for a mermaid to carry twins and it was even rarer that both babies survived. There was a 12 percent survival rate for both babies. And then there was the mother to worry about. Mermaids weren’t made to carry more than one baby at a time. Lindsay’s chance of survival was 40 percent.

“I can’t lose her,” Michael hiccupped as Gavin stroked his hair.

“Shh my little Michael. Lindsay is stronger than the strongest. Lindsay is a golden mermaid,” Gavin soothed.

“But I’ve cursed her Gavin. She shouldn’t have chosen me. Look at what I’ve done to her,” Michael cried. His song for sorrow was slipping from his lips as Gavin held him tighter.

“Don’t Michael,” Gavin pleaded tears burning his eyes. Michael continued to sing. His tune was mixed with fear and worry and sorrow and shame. His nails dugs into Gavin’s arms. Gavin took a deep breath. “Michael what would Lindsay say?” he murmured as tears fell. “She wouldn’t want you to think like this. Lindsay is strong and you need to be strong. Imagine it, two little Michael’s swimming around laughing with the dolphins and hiding in sunken ships. Think of the future Michael. Don’t condemn it before it’s even happened,” Gavin whispered. Michael’s song faded off.

“I can’t lose her,” he repeated looking at Gavin with bloodshot eyes. Gavin nodded.

“Let’s go find her,” Gavin insisted helping Michael get up and get dressed. Michael sat on the bed eating his peanut butter watching Gavin get dressed. “You aren’t gonna bitch about the rain are you?” Gavin asked and Michael gave a heavy shrug.

“Too tired to care,” he said plainly and Gavin took his hand.

 

The sea below the cliffs was wild. That made Michael smile a little to Gavin’s relief. “Front flip for sty-“

“FREEZE!” Gavin and Michael turned around to three men with guns. “Hands in the air!” one man shouted. The boys remained frozen in their spots. “I said hands in the air!” the man shouted. Gavin clicked.

“We will shoot if you don’t cooperate!” another said.

“We don’t want to hurt you,” the third man said and Michael clicked rolling his eyes. In a flash, Michael back flipped off the cliff with Gavin right behind him. Two guns fired and all three ran to the edge.

For a very brief moment there was a flash of scales and two tails in the rough waters. Then it was gone and there was no sign of Gavin or Michael.

“They just committed suicide!” Jack exclaimed and Geoff shook his head.

“They’ll be back,” Geoff told him.

“Are you? Did you just see that?! They jumped off the cliff!” Jack shouted. Geoff headed back to the car. If these agents hadn’t been so over eager to capture the two boys Geoff was sure he could have caught them. The situation was not handled correctly and he was sure it was about to get harder to find the mermaids.

“They aren’t dead!” Geoff shouted.

“Why are you so sure?” Haywood asked. Geoff sighed. He was about to unlock the car when headlights blinded him. He shielded his eyes and watched a dark figure emerge from the car.

“I see you’ve run into a snag fellows.” It was Burns. Geoff wanted to leave. “I think it’s time we have a discussion back at headquarters. If you’ll all follow me I’m sure this explanation will be rather enlightening.”

Geoff wasn’t sure he could stomach listening to all the details of Project Underwater again, but he also knew he had no choice but to accompany Jack and Haywood to the meeting. 


	8. Project Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unnamed character dies in this chapter.

The office was dark and cramped for four people. Jack and Haywood took seats in front of Burnie Burns desk and Geoff hovered near the door. He wasn’t ready to relive this.

“Now boys, we are dealing with a very special kind of attacker,” Burns said pulling a large folder out of a locked drawer. Geoff had been told all those files were burned and shredded. He didn’t want to look as Burns set pictures out of the desk. “We are dealing with mermaids … well it seems there might be two of them,” he explained and the two agents gaped at him. “Lots of questions I assume, so I’ll start at the beginning. Two years ago there was a series of murders by what we assumed was a group with a trained animal. We were so wrong.”

 ================================================================

Geoff sat near the edge of the pier where he’d been sitting all day. This is where he’d seen the girl appear and disappear. He was told to bring her in this time.

She wore a simple blue dress and carried her sandals in her hands. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes that Geoff would describe as purple later on. She stopped by the bench where Geoff sat.

“It’s a beautiful evening,” Geoff said startling her.

“Yes, yes it is. The ocean is so calm,” she said simply. She stared at the water and then turned to Geoff. “It’s perfect for a swim.” She moved to the edge of the pier looking over the edge and setting her shoes down. He was sure she’d climb up over the railing if he hadn’t grabbed her arm.

“I’m sorry, but you have to come with me we have some questions we need to ask you,” Geoff stated and showed her his badge. She looked confused.

“I have to go,” she told him, but he shook his head.

“We think you are connected to a series of murders that happened along the beach,” he said and she immediately tried to shake him off.

“I have to go, I really have to go!” she insisted trying to push him off. He listed her Miranda Rights and he took the handcuffs out. Then she started to struggle and cry and plead and beg.

He almost let her go. The terror in her eyes made him falter. And then she fell to the ground.

Geoff was so stunned he didn’t know what to do besides stare. The tail snapped out knocking him back and she began dragging herself to the edge. Geoff continued to stare. His radio crackled and he didn’t remember telling the other agents to be discreet because this was something big.

He tried to approach her. “Stay away!” she screeched before launching into a song. The song made Geoff’s heart race and he felt panicked.

 

The next time Geoff saw her she was in a tank. No one believed him when he said he spoke with her. All she did was click like a dolphin or hum. The scientists had to wear ear protection so that they weren’t affected by her songs.

 

For months she stayed in the tank. They ran test after test and every time Geoff had to enter the secret lab she would look at him with sorrow in her eyes.

Eventually the scientists found out what human blood did to a mermaid. They were preoccupied with that for a while until they discovered that her body was constantly regenerating cells that would fix any cut or bruise their equipment gave her. They had an idea and when Geoff heard he made his first attempt to rescue her and return her to the ocean.

He didn’t succeed in getting her out of the tank and they gave her cancer.

Geoff watched as she began to die.

Scientists were convinced she might hold a cure.

Her body didn’t know how to adapt.

Day after day there were faded yellow and orange scales on the bottom of the tank.

Geoff made his second attempt to free her when they turned her human. She was so weak that they didn’t make it out of the building.

Her songs were getting weaker and soon she didn’t sing at all. She floated in her tank not getting any better. Geoff was banned from the room, but he inside one last time. He went right in and picked up her nearly lifeless body. She was lighter than he expected. She could barely open her eyes.

“You don’t need water do you?” he asked walking towards the door.

“No … I can breathe with gills or lungs,” she said quietly. “It’s the sun?” she said staring at the setting sun. Geoff didn’t know where to go next. So he sat on the ground in the empty parking lot.

“It’s gonna be okay now,” he said smoothing her damp hair. He wished they were near the ocean instead of in a lonely, dry parking lot. She didn’t have much time left though.

“Mmm,” she hummed. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. “I have a sister. She’s never been on land,” she told Geoff. “She’s smart … I just wanted to live a fuller life though.”

“I know,” Geoff said holding her tighter. She wrapped her tail around him giving him a weak squeeze. Then she reached up and took the sides of his face and pulled him down so that their foreheads were touching.

“Thank you Geoff. Leaving the world embraced is better than leaving it alone.”

“But this is all my fault!” Geoff sobbed. She gave him a tired smile.

“The sea brought me here and the sea takes me away. What matters is the in between. You caught me … but you tried in vain to set me free,” she said stroking the sides of his face as he cried. “We will meet again one day. Our energies will cross paths … I just hope that it’s under different circumstances.” Geoff held her crying harder. She sang a song that was a mixture of relief and sadness and acceptance.

And then her voice faded away carried off by the wind and her hands fell from his face. He sat there rocking her and crying.

In twenty-four hours both mermaids in his life had left him. 


	9. Griffon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a mess of major things happening, so if something is confusing please let me know! Thanks.

_Burns left out the part where I was accused of killing her and the project was shut down and everyone was fired. I wish I hadn’t been there. Now all I can think about is that day. It wasn’t supposed to be like that like this._

_That’s why the days are easier with alcohol._

_I remember I sat on the beach that night drunk out of my mind. I think I was screaming at the ocean. I woke up in the sand. That was the last time I went to the beach. I felt guilty, the mermaid was dead, I held her for maybe two hours, maybe more, and then I put her back in the tank. I felt alone. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted someone to hold me … but I was alone because earlier that day the only woman I ever loved had left me._

_That day … there were so many secrets revealed. I’d reached my breaking point with the project. We were sworn to secrecy, but I had to tell someone. I couldn’t handle it, I confessed what we were doing at work and she looked like I’d killed her own child. I knew it was terrible … but I didn’t expect her to tell me that she’d been looking for the mermaid. When she wasn’t with me she was searching. I didn’t get it. I was confused. I told her I didn’t know what to do._

_She told me she had a secret as well._

_She took me to the beach. We went to a secluded spot and sat on the rocks. About an hour passed. She had me tell her everything that was happening at work with the mermaid. She made me tell her how I tracked her and caught her. She said the mermaid was young and hadn’t been taught to feed on humans properly. You didn’t need to kill the human._

_I listened. I listened and I still didn’t get it._

_‘I have never loved a man more” she said cupping my face. Her tone was sad. ‘But I can’t be here anymore. Not after this’_

_I begged and I pleaded. I knew I was a terrible person for what happened. She said that wasn’t it._

_And then I watched the woman I love turn into a mermaid. Her scales were crimson and purple with dark gray flecks. I cried._

_‘She was one of my own’ she told me and I wanted to scream._

_‘I can’t save her’ I cried. She looked at me with sad eyes._

_‘Do something Geoff. Go and do something. If you love me you will do something” she had said to me. And then she disappeared into the water._

_I screamed her name._

_She surfaced for a brief moment humming an almost familiar tune._

_‘This is goodbye, Geoff’ she sang._

_And she was gone._

_I stood there until high tide almost swept me away. Then I got into my car and I drove. I knew the lab was shut for the night. I knew I had to be there. It was the only thing I could do._

_But even though I did everything I could, Griffon never came back._

-       _Geoff 10/13_

_==============================================================_

 

“I don’t think I want to go back to my tribe … or any tribe right now,” Lindsay said suddenly. They were swimming the shoals off the coast of the Bahamas.

“What?!” Michael asked alarmed. She shrugged and clicked.

“I like being free. I grew up with so many rules. I like the freedom our little group has. And you know maybe we can add some people.”

“Is this fear talking?” Michael was serious.

“No I actually think I’ll be okay. I just don’t want my children to grow up with my tribe. I’d go to your tribe if you wanted or even Gavin’s, but I think the open ocean is better,” she explained. Michael looked distressed.

“But who will help with birthing. I don’t know anything about birthing!” Michael exclaimed.

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about …” Lindsay trailed off. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I even went to see her a few times.”

“See who?” Michael asked.

“I went to see Griffon,” she said and Michael hissed.

“She has admitted to sleeping with a human and revealing herself! Those are the greatest offences!” he snapped. Gavin grabbed his shoulder.

“Here her out Michael,” he said.

“You’re biased towards her Gavin because she spent time with your tribe,” Michael snapped. Gavin looked hurt and Lindsay wrapped her arms around Gavin.

“Michael! I am the one carrying the babies, so we are doing this my way!” Lindsay said forcefully. Michael crossed his arms.

“I can’t believe you went to see her,” he said at last.

“I visit lots of people when I have time to!” she told him. He rolled his eyes and clicked.

“Guys don’t do this,” Gavin said calmly.  

“She’s a bad influence,” Michael muttered.

“Don’t even start. You sound like everyone else Michael. Think for yourself!” Lindsay said sharply swimming off. Michael groaned.

“Lindsay,” he called swimming after her. Gavin trialed behind them at a slower pace. He didn’t like being in the middle.

Michael caught  up with Lindsay and swam around her. “Lindsay I just … this is dangerous and I want people with experience around to help. I don’t want to lose you or the babies,” he told her resting his forehead against hers.

“I know you’re scared. But I need you to trust me on my choice. I thought about it a lot before I even got pregnant. I’ve had this idea for almost a year. I trust you, now you’ve got to trust me,” she sighed.

“Has she delivered babies?”

“She did it a few times with my tribe,” Gavin piped up. Lindsay wrapped her arms around Michael.

“It’s going to be okay Michael. I promise you.” She kissed him and he sighed wrapping his tail tightly around her. It took three months in the womb for a mermaid to fully develop. The birthing process usually lasted an entire day and baby mermaids were normally small enough to be cupped in their mothers’ hands.

Time was ticking by and Michael felt like they were exposed. He wanted to be somewhere safe, but of course Lindsay didn’t want to take the safe route. He didn’t blame her for wanting to stay away from her tribe after what had happened and how they treated her mother. Michael would like to go back to his tribe, but they liked cold water and Lindsay preferred warm water. Gavin’s tribe was small and always on the move. There didn’t seem to be an ideal option.

“I want to meet Griffon,” Michael said at last. Lindsay and Gavin sighed with relief.

 ======================================================================

 

Griffon occupied an area near a sunken ship of the coast of Ecuador. She had been banned from joining any tribe because of her involvement with a human. No one had been surprised because she spent most of her time on her own or visiting other outcasts. She had been the one to hold Lindsay’s mother when they took her baby away.

Lindsay had been three when her mother left her tribe and went on land. She fell in love with a human, but kept it a secret. She mated with a merman and during the final days of her pregnancy they learned about her human lover. She was outcast. Lindsay didn’t really remember it, she just remembered every one saying that her mother had to go far away again.

But Lindsay’s tribe was old fashioned and in their eyes, since her mother was a traitor, she did not deserve to keep her baby. Lindsay’s baby sister turned up on night when the waters were turning warm and in the distance was a mournful song.

Lindsay tried to connect with her mother when she got older, but her mother wanted to be alone. She stayed hidden in the icebergs where only Griffon could find her.

The three swam into the caves near the ship and found Griffon hard at work on a carving. Lindsay’s necklace had a wooden star that Griffon had carved. Lindsay’s mother had given it to Lindsay as a gift not long before she died.

“You convinced them to come?” Griffon asked setting her tools aside. Gavin grinned. When he was younger he had long hair that Griffon would always braid for him. She had gentle hands. 

Gavin twisted himself around her tightly hugging Griffon. She smiled and stroked his hair. “You’ve grown,” she said softly. Michael remained near Lindsay with his arms crossed.

“So you can keep Lindsay alive?” he asked bitterly. She huffed.

“I’m not a god. I can’t give guarantees like that, but I have delivered babies before and I think you’d rather have someone around who knew what she was doing then floundering about trying to do it yourself,” Griffon said sternly. Michael held his ground. Gavin went back over to hover near Lindsay unsure of what was going to happen next.

Michael clicked and Lindsay frowned.

“She doesn’t turn people into traitors Michael. We are allowed to go to her, she’s just no longer allowed to be part of a recognized tribe,” Lindsay told Michael.

“I’m not out here because I’m a bad person. I’m here because punishment for my crimes is banishment. I am seen as someone who didn’t want to be a mermaid,” Griffon explained.

“Are you still with your human?” Michael asked and Griffon shook her head. Gavin thought she looked sad for a moment.

“I haven’t had contact in two years and I haven’t walked on the land in just as long. This is my place now,” she said solemnly and that seemed to relax Michael.

“Is there anything we can do?” Michael asked.

“She can take it easy and stay near clean water. She said you two have been in the Gulf and some areas there are rather dirty. Some people swear by eating lots of kelp and others say fruit. Time will tell. The last month will be the most dangerous. If the babies grow too fast she could run into trouble,” Griffon told them. The three nodded.

“I have to be at least a few weeks along. My stomach is already tender,” Lindsay piped up.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Michael said and Lindsay sighed.

“You’ve been too busy fucking your brains out,” she teased and Michael wrapped around her.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. She smiled.

“Michael no. I would speak up if I wanted you around more or something.”

“How’d you know it was twins?” Gavin asked.

“I can hear their heartbeats. A boy and a girl I’d bet you anything,” she said happily. Michael smiled and pulled Gavin into a hug with him and Lindsay.

As they hugged Michael looked up at Griffon. She held his gaze. He wanted to believe she could help them. He wanted to, but he was too worried to believe she was going to be their savior.

 =====================================================================

 

“Are you any less worried?” Gavin asked kissing Michael’s neck. Michael grunted in reply running a hand down Gavin’s back. “Try to trust Griffon?” Gavin asked and he got another grunt. Gavin sighed and pulled away from Michael. “Would you rather hover around Lindsay?” Michael frowned and laid back.

“I tried that and she said get lost,” Michael said. Gavin smiled. They’d been at Griffon’s for a mere forty eight hours and Lindsay finally told Michael to go and have fun instead of watching her every movement. So Gavin had dragged him back to their favorite motel. The one with extra wide beds.

“Try not to think about it, yeah? Just relax,” Gavin said in a low voice stroking Michael’s half hard cock with his hand. “Think about why we’re here,” he said going back to kissing Michael’s neck.

“Mmm.” Michael let his eyes fall shut as he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair. He rolled Gavin over and sat on top of him rubbing their cocks together. Gavin trailed his hands up and down Michael’s sides tracing the patterns on his skin.

“Are we just gonna do this?” Gavin groaned holding both their cocks in his hand as Michael rocked his hips.

“Nah,” Michael said not stopping. Gavin’s nails were digging into Michael’s hip. Gavin’s eyes were half closed and barely focused on Michael. Gavin’s fingers stroked their cocks as Michael rhythmically thrust into the loose grip.

He stopped abruptly and Gavin let out a low whine. Michael just smiled and took Gavin’s wrists pinning them to either side of his head and leaning forward to kiss him. He pushed their mouths together parting Gavin’s lips with his tongue. He nipped at Gavin’s lips before pushing his tongue in and grinding down at the same time. Gavin groaned loud twisting and bucking up under Michael. He pulled back sucking on Gavin’s bottom lip and letting go of his wrists to get the lube. He lubed up Gavin’s cock and grinned as Gavin’s breath caught and he chewed on his lip. It was extremely rare that they did this.

Michael shifted onto his knees and held Gavin’s cock in his hand as he slowly sat back on it. Michael bit his lip and Gavin gently guided him with his hands resting on his hips. Michael thought his eyes were going to roll up into his head the more he took. He started to ease up before pushing down again.

“Easy love,” Gavin murmured over and over again. “Slowly.” Michael let out a ragged breath and pushed himself to take more. He was impatient and wanted to have Gavin inside him already.

Gavin was very good at staying still while Michael worked himself onto his cock. He was rubbing small circles into Michael’s hips with his fingers and whispering encouraging words.

Michael sighed happily when he was able to take all of Gavin. He was sweating and a little shaky, but he felt better. He began rocking back and forth and moving up and down fucking himself on Gavin’s cock as Gavin squirmed underneath him.  When Gavin would try to thrust up Michael held his hips down. When Gavin whined in protest Michael clicked at him.

“Can I at least touch you?” Gavin moaned running his hands over Michael’s thighs.

“Mmm yeah I guess,” Michael said and Gavin’s hands instantly went to his cock. Michael groaned tilting his head back and moving faster. Gavin’s hands were all over his cock gripping the shaft tight, toying with the head, rubbing against the slit, and moving all the way down to grope at his balls. It fueled his movements and Michael moved faster, hands planted on Gavin’s heaving chest. He stared at the ceiling mouth open trying to remember how to breathe as he rode Gavin’s cock. Gavin was making breathless little noises coupled with throaty moans that were music to Michael’s ears.

“I fucking love you Gavin,” Michael gasped as his body tensed and he came. He continued rocking until he felt boneless. He let himself fall forward on to Gavin’s chest. Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around Michael as he came with a groan still breathing heavily.

“I love you too, Michael,” Gavin whispered. “And I promise everything will be okay.”


	10. Pictures

 

_I don’t like this. They know we are on to them and yet they are still being sloppy. Griffon said mermaids learned how to dispose of the bodies. The mermaid we caught hadn’t known because her tribe didn’t teach her to feed on humans._

_They always seem to be one step ahead. The bodies are piling up and Burns wants this to end. I told him that we should try to set up a meeting with them and see if we can convince them to stop. Burns, no one, knows they know English. I’d forgotten. So they wrote that idea off and closed all beaches. The body count is at 16._

_And yeah I’ve decided to use her name freely now. I can’t seem to escape thoughts of her. So I might as well say her name again._

-       _Geoff 10/27_

_p.s. she never killed those she fed on_

_===========================================================================_

 

Griffon’s home was covered in pictures. Michael and Gavin had never seen anything like it. They were protected by glass and plastic. There were pictures of the beach, of a sleeping man, of a dog, of Griffon on land, and of her with her human lover. His face was turned from the camera and blocked by his fingers as she attempted to kiss him while taking the picture. Gavin loved the pictures. Michael found the one of her human lover unsettling.

But in the end, Gavin got a camera.

He sat in the middle of the bed reading all the directions. Michael watched him with crossed arms. “Smile for me,” Gavin said happily. Michael scowled.

“I don’t want my picture taken,” Michael grumped.

“Come on, it’s a frozen memory,” Gavin chided. Michael shook his head.

“This is a dumb idea,” Michael said. Gavin took a picture anyway. The flash hurt Michael’s eyes and he clicked annoyed at Gavin. Gavin just laughed and jumped down off the bed.

“Smile,” he murmured pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek. Michael sighed and smiled for Gavin who gleefully took a picture. “Now take one of me!”

Michael hesitantly took one of Gavin. “Are we done now?” Michael asked.

“No we have to take pictures to show Lindsay,” Gavin told him taking pictures of the room. “Take your clothes off.” Michael sighed.

“What if she thinks I look weird like this though? I mean with legs … legs are so weird.”

“Shut up, love,” Gavin said lining the camera up and then stripping and standing by Michael. Michael covered his face as the camera flashed. Gavin groaned and pulled Michael’s hands away from his face kissing him as the camera flashed again. Michael put him in a headlock for the next picture.

Gavin sqwaked as Michael lifted him throwing him on the bed as the camera took another picture. The last picture was Michael kneeling over Gavin shaking his head.

“That’s enough pictures,” Michael told him and Gavin nodded.

“Enough for now,” he said threading his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“She’s going to think they are ugly,” Michael said again.

“I don’t think you’re ugly with legs Michael,” Gavin said softly.

“But you are used to them. She’s only seen my tail and my fins and I feel so naked without them,” Michael admitted with a sigh.

“How about you worry about it after she sees them yeah?” Gavin kissed him gently. “Let’s go get them printed.” Michael whined. Gavin kissed him again harder and with a smirk. “Then I’ll blow you on the cliffs.”

 

Michael felt very exposed in the Walgreens. There were more people inside then he was used to. Gavin went up to the photo counter. “Can you print my photographs for me?” he asked the guy behind the counter.

“Yeah how many?” he asked staring at Michael and Gavin.

“There are twelve pictures and they need to be laminated,” Gavin said handing over the camera. The guy plugged it in and used his computer and turned bright red. He muttered something under his breath.

Michael didn’t like how the guy’s attitude shifted.

“They are for Michael’s mate,” Gavin explained and the guy just looked at him. Michael tightened his hand on Gavin’s wrist in case something bad was about to happen.

“Yeah … yeah that’s …” the guy trailed off when he saw Michael’s glare. The pictures were printed and once them and the camera were in Gavin’s hand Michael sang. Gavin looked at Michael surprised but Michael kept singing and dragged him out of the store.

“What is it Michael?” Gavin asked when Michael finally stopped singing.

“That guy in there. I just got this bad feeling from him and I didn’t like it. I felt threatened,” he said trying to catch his breath.

“It did feel a little bit off in there,” Gavin admitted. “But we’re okay and we’ve got the pictures!” he said happily and cupped Michael’s face. Michael nodded leaning against his touch.

“Gonna suck my dick now?” Michael asked and Gavin grinned. Michael pushed Gavin down on his knees and pulled his cock out. Even though they were out in the open he felt safe in the darkness. Michael grabbed the back of Gavin’s head as he mouthed over Michael’s cock. “Remember we’re short on time fucker,” Michael grunted as Gavin licked the head on his cock stroking the rest with his hand.

Michael batted Gavin’s hand away and held his head as he pushed into Gavin’s mouth choking him for a moment. He let Gavin have a minute before he pushed back in again yanking Gavin’s hair and steadying himself on the metal guard along the road. He matched his pace with the waves below. He thrust with each slap of water against the rocks below and choked Gavin each time. Gavin’s watery eyes were glued on Michael while his hands dug into his hips. Michael breathed heavily as his body shook and tensed up. He came down the back of Gavin’s throat and he was sure he made Gavin come in his pants.

Gavin knelt in the grass with his eyes screwed shut and chest heaving. Michael wiped Gavin’s mouth before kissing his jaw and stripping.

“Love … love when you’re rough,” Gavin rasped weakly grinning.

“Except that it leaves you completely used up,” Michael said helping Gavin out of his clothes.

“You’re going to have to fuck me like that. Next time,” Gavin said as Michael helped him to the edge.

“Sure thing,” Michael told him kissing him quickly and handing Gavin the pictures. “Come on.” Michael took Gavin’s hand and they both leapt into the waves below. 


	11. Banished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a mess of stuff happening. It feels rushed and jumbled and I apologize if it actually is.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_Fuck._

-       _Geoff 11/1_

_==================================================================_

Geoff ran his hand over his face. Halloween had brought in a shitton of people who barely matched the description of the two they were looking for.

They’d spent nearly three days processing and releasing everyone brought in. Jack and Haywood had been too over excited. Geoff had been skeptical every time he was alerted that another pair was brought in and he was proven correct. There was no way they’d get caught that easily.

The moment Geoff saw the pictures he wanted to stop the entire investigation. He tried to convince Burns to let him try to talk to the boys and explain that they couldn’t kill humans. He tried to explain to Burns that they were obviously in love and maybe there was something against homosexuality in mermaids too. He tried to explain that they were coming on land to be together and didn’t mean to cause harm.

Burns wasn’t buying any of it. He told Geoff lovers had been killers before and they were not to treat this situation any different. The two boys had gone on a murder spree and they needed to be taken out as soon as possible.

Burns dismissed Geoff from his office and said if he continued to get too emotionally involved he wouldn’t get paid.

Geoff couldn’t get the images of the smiling boys out of his head. Finding the pictures had been a shocking turn of events. The trail was getting colder, but now with pictures, with faces, things were going to turn around. The public would be able to identify them if they weren’t careful and so far the boys seemed to be being fairly reckless.

Geoff wanted to throw up.

He did another shot instead.

The subject matter of the pictures was another story and he wished he could talk to Griffon about it. She’d probably be able to get them to stop.

He had to find them before the police caught them.

This thought led to him standing on the edge of the pier where he found the first mermaid screaming for Griffon in a drunken stupor.

 ======================================================================

 

Michael and Gavin were being presented in front of the high court. The high court consisted of one mermaid from every tribe and the oldest gold mermaid from Lindsay’s tribe. Michael and Gavin had their hands chained together and were surrounded by guards while they heard their sentence.

Someone had found out what they were doing. Someone always did. Now they were going to pay for breaking the rules. Michael didn’t tell Gavin, but he was surprised it had taken this long for the high council to catch up with them.

They had been at Griffon’s when they were tracked down. They were informed that they were being presented in front of the high court to answer for their crimes.

Lindsay was furious. Griffon was sad. Gavin was scared. And Michael stood firmly by his actions and went before the council with his head held high.

The cavern was filled with nearly 300 angry mermaids and many more stood outside the entrance. The two had been heckled and yelled at as they were dragged through the crowd to stand in front of the high court. Two hundred and fifteen mermaids had agreed on the punishment Gavin and Michael were about to receive.

Michael’s tribe looked on in disgrace whereas Gavin’s father, who was on the high court, wouldn’t even look at him. A horn blew and the crowd quieted. Michael wished he could take Gavin’s hand because he could see how much Gavin was shaking.

He’d kind of forgotten about the rules to be honest. He thought they’d get done and move on without repercussions, but the law caught up with them. He would never be sorry for his actions though.

“Michael and Gavin have been presented to the high court for punishment,” some mermaid Michael didn’t recognize announced. “For the crimes of repeated feeding in one spot for numerous days in a row as well as improper disposal of the human body and detection by humans, you two are hereby sentenced to ten years banishment. You are not permitted to join any official tribe during those ten years and after your sentence is up you may never hold a position on the high court. If you are found to be continuing your crimes, your actions will lead to confinement. Do you understand the punishment you have been given?”

The crowd turned their full attention to Michael and Gavin. “I accept,” Michael said flatly.

“I accept,” Gavin echoed quietly. Yelling and cheering erupted and Michael and Gavin were restrained. Gavin looked at Michael who mouthed I love you. It didn’t comfort Gavin in the least.

The oldest gold mermaid had been alive for centuries. No one knew her true age and with her age came divine wisdom. She possessed powers no normal mermaid could hold. Lindsay could learn, but it would take years to control the ancient powers.

The old mermaid descended upon the two boys. Michael met her gaze and Gavin looked at the ground. She clicked and hummed and the hands on Michael tightened. She went behind him and pressed her hand to the small of his back. The pain of the brand seared through him and he felt as if lightening had taken control of his entire body. He shook and screeched. He was left feeling limp and breathless. He was dropped to the ground. He didn’t even have the strength to cover his ears as Gavin screamed.

After that they were dragged out of the cavern and through the crowd. Michael felt dazed. The whole thing was turning into a blur. Then different hands were on him. The crowd followed as they were pulled away. He looked up at Lindsay shocked to see her. Griffon must have Gavin he figured.

“You’re so stupid Michael,” Lindsay said in a low voice. The roar of the crowd was fading into the background. “So fucking stupid.”

“I can swim on my own,” Michael said quietly. She let go on him and he struggled to turn around and face her. He felt like he had to drag himself through the water. Michael floated face to face with Lindsay.

“They want me to leave you now that you are banished,” she told him. He figured as much. He bowed his head.

“It’s ten years and you didn’t even want to be part of a clan,” Michael reminded her.

“Why did you do it?”

“Break the rules? I don’t know … it was easier. It’s always easier to feed in one spot. You’ve heard the swamp tribes or lake tribes talk about it,” he protested.

“Stop lying to me Michael!” Lindsay snapped. “I went over there yesterday and you know what? That spot reeks of it. So whatever you are planning on doing just stop!” Lindsay screamed at him. She doubled over holding her stomach.

“Lindsay!” Michael cried in alarm wrapping around her.

“I’ve told you I don’t want to lose more people, so why Michael? Why?” she whispered and went limp sinking into the dark water below.

 =============================================================================

 

Griffon yelled for nearly an hour. Lindsay was resting and Griffon was yelling. Michael and Gavin sat like small children being scolded by a parent.

“It’s like you don’t even understand what this means! No tribe will help you! You’ve been on your own for what a year? That’s nothing. Mermaids we not meant to live alone. We thrive in groups. Alone we are subjected to animal attacks and fishing traps. Do you know the percentage of banished mermaids that survive? One in ten survives. That is a ten percent chance of survival!” Griffon rubbed her eyes and clicked angrily. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with you two,” she said after a while. “But I’m going to try to convince Lindsay to go be with her tribe while she is pregnant. Dealing with this is causing stress her body can’t handle.”

“No she can’t leave!” Michael snapped.

“You lost your say in that when you got fucking banished!” Griffon hissed.

“Fuck you! This is why I didn’t want Lindsay to get mixed up with you. Now you want to convince her to do things instead of make her own fucking choices!” Michael yelled back.

“Get out Michael. Get out of here and don’t fucking come back!” Griffon ordered. Michael swam off without missing a beat. Griffon screeched and swam off in the opposite direction.

“Finally some quiet,” Lindsay said swimming up behind Gavin and wrapping around him.

“I can’t even keep up with what’s happening. I … do I go after him? I’m lost. Things need to slow down,” Gavin sighed. Lindsay rested her forehead against his.

“Michael will come back eventually and he doesn’t need to worry, I’m going to stick to my birth plan. I don’t want my babies growing up in my tribe. Not after I’ve seen what can happen when you live too sheltered.” She moved her head to Gavin’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. “He hasn’t gotten this angry in a while,” she said with a small smile.

“I know … the sex is going to be rough,” Gavin laughed.

“I still can’t believe you brought me those pictures. Legs are so weird looking. Ew they are like arms or something. And Michael has such a nice tail.”

“Don’t let him hear you think his legs are weird,” Gavin warned. Lindsay laughed.

“His legs are nice even though they are weird. And his thing … his male part?”

“His cock,” Gavin filled in.

“Cock … it’s bigger than I thought it’d be. I thought male parts were rather thin and small since they are tucked under all those scales.” Gavin shrugged.

“I think it’s a nice size,” Gavin offered and Lindsay nuzzled his neck with a sigh.

“Why did you do it? You knew you were breaking the rules and you knew what’d happen. Did you get some thrill from it?” Lindsay asked. Gavin shook his head.

“It’s a secret Lindsay,” Gavin said quietly. Her head snapped up and she grabbed his chin.

“What?” she hissed through gritted teeth. Gavin tried to pull away.

“I can’t. I can’t Michael said not to tell,” Gavin sputtered. Lindsay clicked.

“You either tell me now or I’m going to rip his scales off,” she said harshly.

“It’s nothing Lindsay … it’s just … he feels guilty,” Gavin told her and she let go of him.

“Fuck I’m so stupid. Idiot, idiot, idiot!” she groaned. “Fuck and he’s so fucking gah Gavin! Why couldn’t you have told me sooner! I could have talked to him or something,” Lindsay stressed swimming in a circle.

“No one could stop him Lindsay. His mind was made up the day we buried her,” Gavin said sadly. Lindsay hummed and twisted around Gavin again.

“You have to stop him Gavin. Please.” 


	12. Missing

_Burns is mad. There hasn’t been any sign of them in two weeks. He doesn’t like that the situation is out of his control._

_Good news is she has stopped haunting my dreams._

_For now._

-       _Geoff 11/18_

_=========================================================================_

Gavin felt exposed. He hadn’t been on land alone before and he had already decided it was going to be a onetime thing.

He sat on a bench overlooking the beach near where he and Michael had encountered the police before. He had no idea if this would work, but he figured he had to try. If he didn’t Lindsay might go insane. She hadn’t been able to swim far without becoming exhausted. She was having trouble sleeping and eating too. The babies were barely a month away.

Michael hadn’t been around either. They’d wake up in the morning to find little treasures waiting outside of Griffon’s cave, but no Michael. It made them both lonely. They called for him day after day, but he never responded. When she felt strong enough, Lindsay would wrap around Gavin and stroke his hair knowing missing Michael hurt him. But most days it was Gavin holding Lindsay and decorating her hair and trying to soothe her aches and pains.

Gavin and Griffon had both gone on numerous trips to look for Michael only to find mere traces. But then the little gifts and treasures had stopped coming. They had been able to sense that he was in distress and that worried them. Gavin made the choice to go look on land for him.

Lindsay had wanted to come to wait near the bay, but her body wasn’t allowing it. She stayed back in the warmer waters and Gavin cautiously approached the land.

He didn’t exactly know how to find out if Michael was on land. He could only sense distress, but not pin point his location. Gavin had been able to sense one of the policemen as well. That was why he was sitting on the bench by the beach. He was hoping to spot the policeman.

 

“I had thought you were going to stop coming onto land.” The voice behind Gavin didn’t startle him and he didn’t turn around.

“I’m looking for Michael. Do you have him?” Gavin asked flatly. The policeman sat next to him and he stiffened ready to sing without a moment’s hesitation.

“Who’s Michael? Your companion?”

“Yes. Do you have him?”

“No we haven’t caught either of you yet,” the man said.

“Are you going to try?” Gavin asked.

“Right now?” the guy paused and sighed. “Nah, but I’m still supposed to. I am only not because I’m alone,” the man admitted.

“Are you sure no one has caught Michael?” Gavin asked again. The man shook his head.

“I’d know if we did,” he assured Gavin. “Is there going to be a body?”

“No. There’s no need to kill,” Gavin said.

“Then why?” the man asked and Gavin stared out at the ocean.

“Wasn’t it obvious? To call attention to ourselves,” Gavin said and the man nodded slowly.

“Why?” the man asked quietly and Gavin stood.

“If you don’t have Michael then I need to leave,” Gavin said and turned to the man. “But I’m sure this won’t be out last meeting.”

“So you’re going to come back on land?” the man asked. Gavin shrugged.

“If I manage to convince Michael not to then you won’t need to worry. But Michael is pretty hard to convince.” Gavin started to walk away, but turned around once more. “Until next time Geoff Ramsey,” Gavin said and walked off. Geoff remained seated the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sure a short chapter!


	13. Tactile Creatures

 

_We are so fucked. This is why I stopped with all this mermaid bullshit._

-       _Geoff 11/19_

_=======================================================================_

 

“Are you fucking insane!” the bubbles from his entry into the water swirled around Gavin as Michael barked at him.

“What? Michael? What?” he was confused and Michael was angry.

“I was just about to go out there and look for you! I go to Lindsay and she tells me that you fucking go on land alone! Like what the fuck-“ Gavin wrapped himself around Michael hugging him tightly.

“We were so worried you idiot,” Gavin cut in humming a song of relief. Michael sighed.

“I needed time and then some shit happened,” he said twisting his tail around Gavin’s.

“Lindsay needs you, you dope!” Gavin snapped. Michael sighed again.

“Look I needed some time because all of this shit. And then I was caught by some assholes from her tribe and-”

“Wait what?” Gavin cut Michael off. Michael grunted in frustration.

“Just fucking listen to me idiot!” Michael clicked and hummed in irritation and Gavin shrank against his chest. “I was saying some of the mermaids from Lindsay’s tribe tracked me and said to give her back and that I was withholding her from her tribe. I argued with them, so they over powered me and put me in a claw trap.”

“Michael!” Gavin cried. Michael clicked again.

Claw traps were spring powered jaw-like traps that were set out by fishers to either catch bigger things like sharks or whales or to keep them away. They were dangerous.

“It wasn’t very big and didn’t puncture all the way through my tail. They put me in and made some threats before swimming off. I was able to pop the trap back open so that it released me. Then the fucking sharks showed up because of all the damn blood, but they didn’t get too close. I spent the next three days healing,” Michael explained to Gavin.

“That’s why you were in distress,” Gavin understood. Michael nodded.

“I didn’t want to alert anyone because I didn’t want anyone else put into a claw trap,” he told Gavin.

“But why’d you go in the first place?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael clicked and untangled himself from Gavin. Gavin clicked back. “You can’t just shut out those who love you,” Gavin insisted.

It had happened once before, Michael disappearing for days on end. He’d bring treasures for them while they slept, but always disappeared before they could notice. He’d be a muddle of emotions that neither Lindsay nor Gavin had been able to fully understand because he wouldn’t let them. He shut both of them out even though he knew that they knew everything.

Michael wasn’t good at dealing with regret or guilt.

“Did you talk with Lindsay?” Gavin asked running his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“She’s so weak Gavin. She was relieved to see me and then told me to come get your stupid ass so she could stop worrying,” Michael said sadly.

“I was afraid they’d gotten you. I had to check,” Gavin insisted.

“I’d never let those stupid humans capture me,” he hissed wrapping around Gavin. “Let’s go further down the coast. I’ve missed you,” Michael said switching the subject.

“I just fed though,” Gavin whined.

“We won’t kill our feed okay? I don’t want random bodies showing up where they don’t belong.”

“Does this mean we are done with that thing?” Gavin asked softly. Michael turned his purple eyes to Gavin. They were sad. Michael shook his head.

“I can’t just walk away from it. I’ve tried Gavin, but I can’t. And now I’m so close. I probably won’t even feel better. It won’t bring her back, but it’ll right a wrong. It’ll be cathartic.”

“Michael …” Gavin started and Michael held up his hand.

“We aren’t doing this. I made up my mind a long time ago. I need to do it.”

“And then what? What comes after that Michael? What if you don’t feel better?” Gavin asked. Michael shrugged.

“It’s already a burden I’ll carry for the rest of my life. But there’s no way for that burden to get heavier.”

 ==========================================================================

 

Gavin ran his fingers over the scar running under Michael’s knees. It was a pale pink color. Mermaid bodies were constantly regenerating cells and scales. Healing could be lengthy, but it was almost impossible to die from a wound. Michael explained that some of the bones in his tail had snapped, but didn’t need to be reset. Then he crushed up some of his scales and packed them into the open wound to stop the bleeding and speed up the healing.

That was how they closed up wounds on humans they fed on. They’d take a few scales, crush them up with their teeth, and then pack the wound with the crushed scales. It left no scar on humans and took less than ten minutes to heal.

Gavin ran his fingers over the scar on his legs again. “I don’t like it Michael. I can’t believe you were stupid and didn’t call for help.”

“It’s over and done with Gav,” Michael said again leaning back against the headboard.

“We are your family now Michael. You can’t just run off,” Gavin told him.

“I know! I got yelled at by Griffon again okay? She yelled because Lindsay can barely keep food down!” Michael shouted. Gavin didn’t shrink back like he normally did.

“Griffon yelling means nothing! I’m doing the yelling now Michael! We were worried. I had to be the one to comfort Lindsay while you ran away getting beaten up and injured! Fuck are you a total idiot?”

“I was fine!” Michael clicked in annoyance.

“Bullshit! You were put in a claw trap! Those can be deadly!”

“I’m fucking fine now, so just drop it!” Michael yelled.

“It’s not fine!” Gavin set his jaw. “You just up and disappeared for no reason!!”

“I needed time to think fuck face! I was just banished and-”

“I was banished too!” Gavin exclaimed throwing his hands up. “I was banished and I didn’t need to run away to be alone! You knew it was going to come to this and look! Lindsay even decided to stay with you.”

“It all happened so fast,” Michael snapped.

“No it didn’t! We’ve been tracking for two years!”

“I didn’t mean that! I meant Lindsay and being banished and all of that it happened too fast!” Michael yelled pacing around the room. “I’m going out,” he said abruptly and Gavin pushed Michael away from the door.

“No! No you are not running away again!” Gavin cried pushing Michael back. “We need you Michael! I know you’re scared and I know you wanted to believe we could get away with this! But this is the reality now! And we still have each other!” Gavin insisted.

“Get out of my fucking way Gavin!” Michael barked and Gavin pushed him again. “Gavin get the fuck out of my way!” Michael roared and Gavin dug his nails into Michael’s arm.

“We are banished for ten years or don’t you remember that!? And we are together! The three of us together! Don’t you remember what banishment is supposed to be for? Because we are fucking tactile creatures and thrive off touch! Why do you think all the little ones in tribes sleep together in a clump? Have you forgotten that Michael?”

“I know what banishment is supposed to mean!” Michael snapped pulling back. Gavin took a deep breath glaring at Michael. Michael met his gaze.

“Then what? Are you worried about what comes next? After you finish with him then what? You don’t know what to do and you can’t go home! That’s it isn’t it?!”

“Shut the fuck up Gavin!” Michael screamed at him. Gavin knew he was right from the way Michael’s body tensed. He expected Michael to hit him, so he braced himself to fight back. Michael grabbed Gavin’s forearms and pushed him roughly up against the wall. Michael breathed heavy, hot breath hitting Gavin in the face. Their eyes were locked. Michael’s grip on Gavin tightened and Gavin was about to back down because he didn’t want to make Michael violent. He just … Michael was being infuriatingly difficult.

“Michael,” Gavin said in a low tone.

“I said shut up,” Michael growled. He let go of one of Gavin’s arms and slammed his fist into the wall next to Gavin’s head.

“Tactile creatures,” Gavin murmured watching Michael’s anger fight with his need for touch. He gently kissed Michael’s lips.

“No shut up,” he groaned tearing away from Gavin. Gavin knew he didn’t have much fight left in him.

“We will figure it out together. All three … well soon to be five of us,” Gavin said quietly. Michael shook his head.

“We aren’t talking about this!” Michael hissed. Gavin clicked and groaned in frustration.

“We need to Michael!” Gavin cried feeling like they were going in circles.

“Just shut up okay?” Michael said sounding worn out. Gavin crossed his arms and hummed. Michael’s shoulders instantly slumped.

Gavin stood behind him and slowly lifted Michael’s shirt still humming a relaxing melody. Gavin ran a finger down Michael’s spine over the indigo splotches where his fins went. Then over the ugly brand of banishment burned into Michael’s lower back on the right side.

Michael hummed back. Softly he sang a song of remorse. Gavin clicked in acceptance and finished his song. Michael turned around and Gavin opened his mouth.

“Please just don’t. For five minutes just don’t,” Michael pleaded so Gavin kissed him again. This time Michael leaned into it wrapping his arms tightly around Gavin pushing their mouths together roughly bumping their teeth only to pull back and teasingly bite on Gavin’s bottom lip.

Gavin groaned softly, tangling his hands in Michael’s hair and pushing their mouths back together. Michael’s hands wandered up and down Gavin’s back grasping at his shirt and the back of his head.

“Take your damn clothes off,” Michael said jerking back. Gavin smiled. It reminded him of the first few times he and Michael were together. Michael had been too impatient and over eager to deal with taking off Gavin’s clothes.

Gavin undressed slower than Michael liked earning him an irritated click. Michael had nearly ripped his own pants off. Gavin set on the bed and Michael straddled his lap. He ran his hands through Gavin’s hair and down the sides of his face and over his shoulders.

“I missed you,” Gavin said quietly and kissed Michael’s chest. Michael sighed and locked his arms around Gavin. Gavin nuzzled against him running his hands up Michael’s thighs.

Michael kissed the top of Gavin’s head and then moved so that he could tilt his face up and kiss his mouth and then his chin and then down his jaw as he slowly pushed Gavin back.

He mouthed over Gavin’s neck and gently scraped with his teeth. Gavin’s hand was between them holding their cocks together. Michael rocked his hips slowly and Gavin clicked. “Don’t tease,” he groaned. So Michael got up and found their lube while Gavin propped his head up with one arm and continued stroking himself. Michael shook his head and tore open the lube.

“I should make you do it yourself,” Michael said with a smirk.

“That’s a terrible idea. I can’t reach,” Gavin said quickly.

“Do it,” Michael insisted holding the little packet out to Gavin. Gavin blushed and covered his eyes and groaned, but took the packet from Michael. He kept his eyes shut as he coated two fingers and then reached down between his legs.

“This is embarrassing. I feel so exposed,” Gavin complained running his fingers around his hole. Michael ran his hands down Gavin’s inner thighs. Gavin shivered.

“It’s so fucking hot Gavin,” Michael whispered as Gavin pushed a finger in. Michael was focused on Gavin’s fingers as they worked in and out of his hole. Michael pushed Gavin’s knees and legs back exposing him more. Gavin whined but didn’t stop with his fingers.

Eventually, Michael took Gavin’s hand and replaced it with his own. That made Gavin relax. He kissed Gavin’s knee as a thank you.

Michael pushed a third finger in getting lined up and putting lube on his cock when Gavin opened his eyes to watch Michael.

Michael held Gavin’s hips pushing in slowly as he pulled Gavin into his lap. Gavin moaned as he settled in Michael’s lap, hands groping at Michael’s shoulders and back. Michael was holding Gavin up as he started thrusting. He was soon sweating from the effort and Gavin was digging his nails into Michael’s arms.

A few thrusts later, Michael let Gavin fall back and he was over him in an instant thrusting faster and harder. Gavin writhed and groaned and Michael kissed him hard, bruising their lips and clacking their teeth.

Gavin’s nails were raking over Michael’s back and one hand finally locked in his hair holding Michael to him. Michael grunted as he thrust deeper causing the backboard to bash against the wall. Both paused for a moment startled, before Michael resumed his pace.

Gavin moaned twisting his legs around Michael. Michael loved the feel of Gavin’s heels digging into his lower back pushing him. He was locked in Gavin’s embrace and it fueled him. Their lips were swollen and their kisses were messy and sloppy. His pace was unsteady as he got closer. Gavin wouldn’t lie still even as he clutched Michael. He kept letting out gasps and breathy moans between kisses and whenever Michael hit that certain spot.

Michael himself was gasping and panting. His chest heaved against Gavin’s. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his entire body felt soaked with sweat and come.

Gavin arched up sharply letting out a punctured gasp coming hard against Michael’s chest. He tensed and relaxed around Michael making Michael’s head swim. Gavin remained still now, completely worn out.

Michael thrust a few more times, coming as he kissed Gavin once more. “I love you,” he said in a barely audible voice rolling off Gavin. Gavin and Michael lay boneless for a moment listening to the hum of the ceiling fan.

Gavin took Michael’s hand.

“Love you too,” he whispered and squeezed Michael’s hand. Michael wished he felt comfort in the gesture, but he didn’t. He squeezed back anyway. 


	14. the Cave

_It’s very likely that I am going to die tonight. For some reason I’m okay knowing that. There isn’t anything left for me here. It’s all been long gone. I think that’s why I’m deciding to go. I left a note and a will and stuff. These journals … well I pulled out all the pages about her and mermaids and put them in a box. I thought about burning them, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Maybe I’ll ask if they’ll give them to Griffon …_

_Today, six bodies showed up tied together. There were coordinates carved into their backs. Burns is setting up a group to go to the area in the morning. I’m going tonight. The one knew my name. I think I can guess what this is all about. They knew the mermaid I caught. Now I’m finally answering for my crimes._

_And I’m okay with it. It’s as if I’m relieved that I will no longer have to carry this burden. I left a short note for Burns saying that the trouble should be over now. There should be no more bodies and killings._

_I’m at peace and I just want this to be over._

-       _Geoff 11/30_

It was a cold night. Cold, dark, raining, and unpleasant. Geoff pulled his coat tighter heading down to the beach. It was one of the closed beaches. The government had released that it was bacteria in the water killing people and then animals were feeding on the bodies. It was a stretch, but the public accepted it.

The waves roared in Geoff’s ears. The GPS took him to some caves. He wasn’t surprised. Caves were a typical execution spot.

They stood waiting for him in the mouth of the cave. Both boys were in flimsy t-shirts and jersey shorts. Neither seemed bothered by the cold.

“I was afraid we were going to need a clearer message,” the red headed one said. He stood near a small fire. Geoff didn’t know if he was supposed to go in further. The other mermaid, the one that met Geoff on the beach, sat quietly watching.

“This is about the mermaid that I caught,” Geoff stated and the red haired mermaid smirked. He clicked like a dolphin and the other mermaid nodded slowly.

“Sit down Geoff Ramsey,” he said gesturing to the rocks. The flames flickered around the cavern growing and shrinking the shadows. It made them look like they were reaching out to grab Geoff. He promptly sat on a rock. The mermaid approached him.

“There was a rule that the tribes created to ensure the safety of our species and that was to kill any human who learned of our existence. This was simple, until the humans advanced in their technology. For years we were getting caught in their new nets and new traps. There were too many humans learning. The ancient tribes outlawed human killing and instead put in place the new rule of memory erasing. It wasn’t perfect, the memories could be triggered, but it was far less suspicious.”

Geoff nodded. The mermaid in front of him looked like he was going to be sick.

“But I think there should be exceptions to the rule,” he said quietly. Geoff shivered.

“There were more people than just me. A lot of people knew,” Geoff babbled. Fear was twisting his stomach into knots.

“But you were the one that fucking killed her!” the red haired mermaid hissed. A sad song slipped from his lips. “Barbara just wanted to see the world.” The mermaid wrapped his arms around himself sighing.

“Barbara was from an ancient clan,” the other mermaid said. “She was never taught how to feed on humans. Her mother was banished for relations with a human. She later killed herself. Her father disappeared one night, extinguished like a flame, and her sister Lindsay was out exploring the ocean with me and Michael. Barbara just wanted to explore and you got in the way.”

“But she came to me and asked me … she asked me to teach her,” the red haired mermaid, Michael, said. He’s voice was cracking and he continued to hum his song that sounded like the cry of a wounded animal.

“So she wasn’t good at it,” Geoff pieced together and Michael made a sound like he was being gutted.

“And humans can never just let things go,” the dark haired mermaid said. “Only a few knew what happened, that she’d been caught. We searched the waters for days …”

“And then she was gone. It hits you like a shock and the life is gone!” Michael screamed pulling at his hair. “We found her at the bottom ruined and reeking of you!!” Geoff shook his head.

“I couldn’t do anything! I tried. I tried to save her, but they messed her up on the inside!” Geoff cried hysteria creeping into his voice.

“She stank of human and she was dead! Lindsay still mourns and how do you think it is to know that every time I hear those sad songs I know it’s my fault!” Michael screeched. His words reverberated off the walls. The other mermaid hung his head. In the shadowy light Geoff could see the streaks of tears down Michael’s face. “I have to carry this burden! I have to suffer every moment knowing that I took her baby sister away! I tracked you for two years so I could rip your guts out!” Michael spat advancing towards Geoff. Geoff scrambled to his feet backing up towards the mouth of the cave.

“I tried to help her! I was with her when she died!” Geoff pleaded. Fear was gripping his heart and he felt like he couldn’t breathe right. He had thought he’d be able to accept it, but standing here with them … his brain was screaming for him to run.

“I want you to suffer as she suffered!” Michael hissed and was about to lunge when the other mermaid grabbed his shoulder.

“This is what I asked you earlier Michael. What will this satisfy?”

“Don’t Gavin. I need to do this! I need to do this for Barbara. For Lindsay. For me! Gavin I need to!” Michael cried nearly choking on his words. “I want to rip his guts out piece by piece,” Michael sobbed his sad melody. Geoff thought he was going to throw up. “I need to Gavin. I need to do this.” Tears continued to fall as Michael looked at Gavin with pleading eyes. Gavin chewed on his lip ready to say something when sound on the wind caught their attention.

The sound, a single note, full of pain and agony ripped through Gavin and Michael. They stood frozen.

“Lindsay,” Michael whispered panic stricken.

Gavin gripped Michael’s arm. Geoff remained forgotten.

A gunshot echoed around the cave.  


	15. Sad Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned out terribly, so I really hope you like it.

Michael hissed.

Gavin screeched.

Geoff turned around to see two figures in the mouth of the cave. Jack had his gun out.

Gavin’s fingers dug into Michael’s arm holding him back. “Don’t!” he snapped. Michael clicked and hissed, obviously furious. They heard Lindsay’s wailing song ripple through the waters to their ears. Michael cried out longingly.

Jack and Haywood entered the cave still aiming their guns. “Burns said to follow you,” Jack informed Geoff. All Geoff could do was sigh. “Are they armed?”

“I … kind of,” Geoff said helplessly. He didn’t know what set the mermaids off, but every time Michael made noise it wrenched his heart. He wanted him to stop.

Michael was a mess. He was torn between Geoff and Lindsay and knew there was no way he could deal with both. He had to leave and leaving meant he’d have to say good bye to revenge. This was the opportunity. There wasn’t going to be a second time. He couldn’t continue to risk everything even if he wanted to.

He had to let go. Barbara was gone and Lindsay needed him. Gavin was right, Gavin was always right, killing Geoff wouldn’t satisfy the guilt in his heart. He wanted to, but here in this moment listening to Lindsay’s pained song and staring at the three humans, he knew none of it had been worth it. He had no idea why Gavin followed him on the stupid venture. He felt like an idiot.

Michael ran his hands through his hair hanging his head in shame. Anger was a powerful force and now everything was a mess around him. He screamed in frustration jarring everyone in the cave.

“Why couldn’t I figure this out earlier!” he bellowed pulling at his hair. He’d gotten Barbara killed, he got Gavin banished, he was a disaster.

Lindsay’s song rattled him again. The self-loathing would have to wait.

“We have to go,” Michael said quietly. Gavin clicked and hummed.

“It’s going to be okay, Michael,” he said and Michael looked at Geoff.

“Don’t you ever forget her or what you did. If you do I’ll kill you,” he threatened but his words were hollow. A shiver ran through him as Lindsay cried out again.

Geoff just stood there. The other two still had their guns on Michael and Gavin. Michael clicked and walked past the three agents. He turned back to Gavin who smiled sadly.

“Yeah I’ve kind of been shot,” he admitted and Michael’s eyes darted to where Gavin had his hand clamped over his side. Michael hissed at Geoff ready to pounce.

“Michael!” Gavin shouted pointing to the mouth of the cave.

Someone else stood there. Someone else was holding a body. Jack and Haywood dropped their guns in shock. Geoff felt his heart drop. Gavin stumbled to his knees in pain and Michael stood frozen.

Griffon handed Lindsay to Michael who immediately sunk to the ground. Griffon went to Gavin, glancing briefly at Geoff.

Michael cradled Lindsay close stroking her wet hair choking back sobs. “Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay,” he sobbed rocking her. Her tail flapped weakly and she hummed. She was so frail.

“We have to move her. I know something that might save her,” Griffon told Michael. She had helped Gavin stand up although he was quietly humming in pain. Blood was seeping through his fingers.

“How!?” Michael cried brokenly. Lindsay gasped eyes flashing open. Michael held her gaze as she shrieked. Tears rolled down his face and everyone cringed. “It’s going to going to – to be – it’s going to be okay,” he whispered holding her tighter.

“Michael! We have to move,” Griffon said more urgently. She turned to Geoff. Him and the other agents had their ears plugged. Geoff felt like he was in some unreal alternate universe. Tracking mermaids had finally driven him crazy. “Geoff,” she said. He moved automatically.

“Griffon,” he whispered unsure if she was real or not. She reached up and cupped his face. He leaned into her touch.

“Oh Geoff what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?” she murmured. He was about to answer when she shook her head. “Not now. Lindsay is going to die. I can try something, a myth, but we need to be somewhere else. We need to move. Gavin is already healing, but in this body it’s slow. We need to go now or she will die,” Griffon told him.

Geoff turned to the agents. “What about them, Griffon?” he asked and she smiled humming a lullaby melody while making eye contact with Jack and Haywood. They fell asleep instantly.

Gavin let go of Griffon’s support and went to Michael. Holding his side and groaning in pain, he bent down and lifted Michael to a stand. He rested his forehead on the back of Michael’s neck whispering soothing words and singing a relaxing song. Michael’s shoulders stopped shaking.

“We have to go now Griffon,” Gavin said rubbing Michael’s back. Geoff stared at the two boys, the mermaid, and then turned to look at Griffon.

She gave Geoff a sad look and then moved forward.

Geoff looked at the sleeping agents and then followed Griffon and the others out.

He had no idea what the hell just happened, but it only reinforced that the past was always there breathing down the back of your neck ready to pounce. 


	16. Chapter 16

Gavin was dying.

Lindsay was dying.

And it was all Michael’s fault.

They were crowded in a brightly lit motel room. Griffon had Lindsay in the bathtub with the door shut. She was going in and out of consciousness. Gavin was splayed out on the bed with Michael holding a compress to his side. The blood didn’t want to stop. Blood had already stained Michael’s clothes and arms, Gavin’s clothes, and the bed spread. There was a pile of used gauze at Michael’s feet.

Geoff kept insisting on getting a transfusion, but Griffon said no because that was human blood. Gavin needed to change back. His body would heal faster that way.

“What ya think Griffon’s doing in there,” Gavin slurred. He could barely keep his eyes open.

“Something with an IV,” Geoff told him. Michael shot Geoff an icy stare. He hadn’t wanted to let Geoff into the room, but Griffon insisted. Gavin reached up to cup Michael’s face.

“Never thought our adventures would lead us here,” Gavin murmured.

“They weren’t adventures. We were on a mission.”

“Silly little Michael, it because much more then a mission and you know that. Two years? It shouldn’t have taken that long. We stalled. Remember when you dragged me down the coast to New Orleans?”

“Gavin …” Michael changed the gauze not able to look Gavin in the eye.

“You figured it out fast that it was Geoff Ramsey … you only acted on it because of Lindsay,” Gavin said eyes fluttering shut.

“Gavin?!” Michael said alarmed. Gavin opened his eyes again and smiled.

“Michael,” Griffon said. He hadn’t heard the bathroom door open. He turned. “Geoff didn’t kill Barbara. He sat with her while she died. They made her sick and she couldn’t heal. He brought her back to the ocean,” she explained.

“He caught her!” Michael snapped. He sighed a sad song.

“Michael! There comes a point when you have to let things go!” Griffon snapped back.

“Sides, no one has ever blamed you,” Gavin mumbled. “You only blame yourself.”

“Go talk to Lindsay,” Griffon said. “I’ll watch over Gavin.” She took the gauze from Michael and he stood slowly. He felt heavy.

Lindsay barely fit in the bathtub. Her scales didn’t seem as vibrant and her skin looked pale and paper thin, but her eyes fixed on Michael when he walked in. Her hair had been pulled back and tied on top of her head. It looked unnatural. She reached out a hand. He took it.

He knelt by the side of the tub and nuzzled her neck. She stroked his hair clicking. “I’m okay Michael,” she hummed softly. “I’m gonna make it, but you. My Michael, you need to stop blaming yourself.” He wanted to hold her. He pulled her to his chest as best he could. “I knew about Barbara and I knew you were tracking Geoff … I figured you’d given up and forgiven yourself. I thought you were just off having stupid adventures. No one blames you Michael. She didn’t blame you. I didn’t know that you still blamed yourself.”

“But I can’t forgive myself,” he whispered holding her tight.

“Yes you can Michael. You can let go of it. You started to the more you were with Gavin …” she cupped his face looking into his eyes. He didn’t want to cry anymore. He looked down. “Michael we love you more than anything on this planet. You are loving and kind and we never blamed you. Barbara didn’t blame you. She wouldn’t if she was here. You know that,” Lindsay insisted. He leaned into her touch. “Come home. I just want us all to be together. It’s going to be a wild night when these mermaids are born. Let’s leave the past and keep moving forward, Michael.”

“Lindsay,” he said softly and she leaned forward kissing him.

“Go back to Gavin. I’m going to sleep now.” She leaned back and he kissed her lips and her forehead before getting up and going to the other room.

Gavin smiled at him weakly. His hand was pressed to his side. Michael ran his fingers over the scales on Gavin’s tail. The light made the green and gold so pretty.

“I stopped bleeding Michael,” he said as Michael lay on the bed with him.

“I’m glad Gavvers,” Michael murmured as he cuddled up to Gavin. He kissed Gavin’s shoulder and then neck. Gavin stroked his hair.

“We’re gonna be okay Michael,” Gavin said holding him tight.

Geoff had watched Gavin shift and now Michael. It happened in a millisecond. Legs and then suddenly beautiful colored scales. He didn’t know mermaids came in so many colors. He looked up at Griffon who was on the other side of the room.

“So …” he started. She shook her head with a smile. She crossed the room to him and touched his shoulder. “I’m gonna live right?” Geoff asked glancing at Michael and Gavin. One of them clicked loudly. Griffon laughed.

“For now Geoff.”

“So then now what?” he asked. She shrugged pushing her hair out her eyes. There was a soft hum echoing around the room. It sounded like tranquility. It ebbed and flowed growing louder and softer in a rhythmic pattern. Griffon joined the humming reaching up to cup Geoff’s face.

“We see where the tides take us,” she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys. After this there's the epilogue and then that's a wrap. I hope you've all enjoyed.


End file.
